Right Kind of Wrong
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Traduction. UA. Slash SBRL. Sirius Black rencontre un jeune professeur à Paris l'été avant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Que se passe t il quand il rencontre à nouveau l'homme à l'école ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** La fic est de KawaiiTenshi27, l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning:** UA. Remus est plus vieux que les autres trois Maraudeurs, et n'est pas allé à Poudlard. Slash, acceptez ou dégagez.

Me revoilà avec une traduction de slash SRBL ! Celle-ci est de KawaiiTenshi27, auteur très connue des fans de SiryMoony anglophones, vous trouverez son profil ainsi que la fic originale dans mes favoris.

Cette fic en est pour l'instant à 10 chapitres (dont un divisé en deux parties). Enjoy !

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Chap****itre 1**

_« Je...je dois partir, » le garçon de dix-sept ans enroula deux de ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à hauteur d'épaule, refusant de rencontrer les yeux ambrés de son compagnon. « Nous quittons Paris demain...nous rentrons à la maison. »_

_« Je vois. » La réponse du châtain était douce, ses yeux ambrés circonspects. Il n'avait pas tout à fait vingt ans, il était plus petit et plus frêle que le jeune homme aux yeux gris qui continuait de jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux noirs, mais ses yeux disaient qu'il possédait une maturité qui se situait bien au-delà de ses années._

_« Je suis désolé... » commença le plus jeune garçon._

_« Ne le sois pas, » fut la courte réponse._

_« Je ne veux pas partir ! » éclata soudain le garçon aux yeux gris, presque violemment, relevant le regard vers le visage de son compagnon. « Je veux rester ici, avec toi ! »_

_« Arrête, Sirius, » cassa le châtain. « Nous savions depuis le début que ça ne pouvait pas dépasser l'été. L'été est fini, à présent. Pour _nous_, ça doit finir aussi. »_

_« Ne dis pas ça ! » Sirius saisit les poignets de l'homme plus âgé. « _S'il te plaît_ ! »_

_« Sirius, nous savions... »_

_« Rentre en Angleterre avec moi ! » le coupa Sirius._

_« Quoi ? » les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent._

_« Rentre en Angleterre, Remus, » supplia Sirius. « Tu as dis toi-même que tu voulais y retourner depuis années. __Maintenant, tu as une raison ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas simplement tout planter et partir, Sirius. __Ma vie est ici. Mon boulot. Mes amis. J'ai grandi ici, c'est ma maison. »_

_« Tu as eu une maison à Londres, une fois, » lui rappela Sirius. __« Tu m'as dit que tu avais vécu là-bas avant de venir en France pour aller à l'école. »_

_« Mais je n'ai plus de maison là-bas à présent. »_

_« Nous pouvons nous faire un chez nous ensemble ! » insista Sirius._

_« Sirius, tu es trop jeune... »_

_« J'aurais dix-huit ans cette année ! » protesta le plus jeune des deux hommes._

_« Tes parents ne voudront jamais te laisser partir, que tu sois majeur ou non. »_

_« Au diable mes parents ! »_

_« Ne dis pas ça, Sirius. »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs. « Ils ne font pas attention à moi. Ils ne l'ont jamais fait. Je ne pourrais pas leur cacher ce que je suis pour toujours. Ils le découvriront par la suite, quand ils voudront me marier à une fille, et que je ne le ferai pas. Ils me jetteront dehors. Ils ne voudront plus jamais me revoir. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas partir comme je l'entends ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être avec toi ? »_

_« Tu ne me connais pas vraiment, Sirius, » lui dit l'homme châtain. « Je ne te connais pas réellement. Nous avons juste passé un été ensemble. C'est tout ce qui était supposé y avoir. »_

_« Mais je _veux_ te connaître ! »_

_« Il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas savoir ! » éclata Remus, puis il s'affaissa, l'air bouleversé par cette explosion qui ne lui était pas coutumière._

_« _Quelles_ choses ? » insista Sirius. « Je veux savoir ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ? Dis-moi ! »_

_« Ça doit cesser, Sirius. » Remus écarta ses mains brusquement, ne répondant pas aux questions de Sirius, et se leva, marchant calmement loin du lit, où le plus jeune garçon était toujours assis, vers la fenêtre donnant sur la Seine._

_Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Le ton de Remus n'accordait aucune réplique; il avait pris sa décision. _Tout ou rien_, pensa Sirius. _Je n'aurais jamais une autre chance._ « Je t'aime, Rem, » murmura-t-il._

_Le dos de Remus se raidit alors qu'il inspirait brusquement, et ses mains se serrèrent convulsivement en poings._

_Sirius le regarda, retenant son souffle, attendant que le châtain dise quelque chose...n'importe quoi._

_Les secondes du silence faisaient tic tac. Elles se faisaient sentir comme des années._

_C'était comme si le cœur de Sirius avait été écrasé dans un étau. Ses yeux lui piquèrent et il cligna des paupières rapidement pour soulager la piqûre, refusant de céder au désir grandissant de pleurer. __Il déglutit difficilement. C'était fini. __« Pouvons-nous au moins passer une dernière nuit ensemble ? » demanda-t-il, en colère contre le son étranglé de sa voix._

_Remus se retourna après un long moment. Son visage était tendu, ses yeux anormalement brillants et emplis de douleur. Sa lèvre inférieure était d'un rouge brillant, comme s'il l'avait durement mordue. « Une dernière nuit, » murmura-t-il. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. « Une dernière nuit, » répéta-t-il._

_Et alors Sirius fut serré étroitement dans les bras de Remus pendant que l'homme plus âgé pressait leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre avec une force presque meurtrissante. Sirius tomba en arrière contre le matelas, l'homme plus petit au dessus de lui. Il enroula ses bras autour du corps de l'autre, et fut surpris de sentir que l'homme plus frêle tremblait._

_Sirius écarta sa bouche, cherchant son souffle. « Rem, est-ce que tu... » essaya-t-il de demander, mais il fut réduit au silence par un baiser féroce._

_« Ne parles pas, » murmura Remus, en s'écartant et en laissant une traînée de baiser le long de la peau hâlée de la gorge de Sirius. Il embrassa l'endroit sensible à la courbe du cou de Sirius, puis plaça un autre baiser juste derrière une oreille. « Montre-moi juste comment tu me dis au revoir, » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme._

_Les doigts minces commencèrent à défaire expertement les boutons de la chemise de Sirius, et le garçon aux cheveux sombres gémit dans la bouche qui couvrait une fois de plus la sienne..._

– – – – –

« ...ne te lèves pas tout de suite, tu vas devoir partir sans avoir pris une douche ! » fit avec bruit la voix de James Potter, accompagnée par le vicieux oreiller qui avait réveillé Sirius en le frappant.

« Nng, » gémit Sirius, roulant sur le dos et en balançant l'oreiller persistant loin de sa tête.

« T'es réveillé ? » demanda la voix de James.

Sirius ouvrit un œil.

Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille se tenait au-dessus de lui, l'oreiller levé, le regardant d'un mauvais œil.

Sirius gémit à nouveau et ouvrit les deux yeux correctement. « J'suis réveillé, » murmura-t-il.

« Bien. » James donna encore une fois un coup vigoureux au garçon aux yeux gris avec l'oreiller, puis se dirigea vers sa malle pour s'habiller.

Sirius gémit une troisième fois, et roula hors du lit, titubant vers la salle de bains pour aller se laver.

Il était de retour en Angleterre depuis une semaine, et il ne pouvait pas se sortir Remus de la tête. Il avait rêvé de l'autre homme chaque nuit depuis son retour, et même son retour à Poudlard la nuit dernière n'y avait rien changé. C'était comme s'il pouvait rêver du châtain aussi bien dans un dortoir que dans sa propre chambre chez lui.

C'avait été une relation tumultueuse.

Sirius était parti à Paris pour l'été avec sa famille, et avait rencontré Remus Lupin lors de son deuxième jour à l'étranger. Ils avaient foncé l'un dans l'autre dans la rue – littéralement – cet après-midi pluvieux, et Sirius avait insisté pour payer un déjeuner à l'autre homme dans un café voisin pour s'excuser du croissant qu'il avait fait tomber dans une flaque. Ils avaient commencé à parler, et avaient fait un tour en ville. Ils avaient été si distraits, l'heure du dîner était arrivée et passée avant même qu'ils ne réalisent qu'il commençait à faire sombre.

Ils se rencontrèrent le jour suivant au même café, et encore le jour après ça. Cinq jours plus tard, ils étaient assis sur un banc isolé dans un parc, et Sirius s'était hardiment penché et avait embrassé l'autre homme sur la bouche. Après un moment d'étourdissement – pendant lequel Sirius s'était complètement maudit avant de commencer à paniquer – Remus l'avait embrassé en retour.

Les choses avaient progressé rapidement, et à la fin de la deuxième semaine de Sirius à Paris, il dormait dans l'appartement de Remus la plupart de ses nuits, et passait presque tout son temps en compagnie de l'autre homme. Aussi longtemps qu'il était à la maison pour prendre un brunch avec ses parents (petit-déjeuner pour eux, et le seul moment où ils étaient dans les parages), ils ne faisaient pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, ou remarquaient où il allait. Regulus était trop occupé par sa propre vie pour prêter attention à ce que son frère aîné faisait, alors personne ne s'interrogeait sur l'endroit où Sirius disparaissait.

Les deux hommes avaient su depuis le début que c'était juste un flirt d'été, et aucun n'avait fait mention de vouloir quelque chose de plus. Remus travaillait comme chercheur dans une bibliothèque (il n'avait jamais dit laquelle), et il espérait un jour obtenir un travail d'enseignant. Sirius était toujours à l'école (bien que ce ne soit que pour un an), et devait retourner en Angleterre avec sa famille à la fin de l'été. Remus, même s'il était né à Londres, semblait content à Paris et heureux de son travail. Sirius...et bien, Sirius avait sa vie en Angleterre, simplement comme Remus avait la sienne en France. Et il l'avait su dès le départ, qu'importe à quel point il était attiré par l'autre homme, que ça ne pourrait jamais être quelque chose de sérieux (sans jeu de mot), parce qu'il savait à quel point ce serait terrible de garder secret le fait qu'il était un sorcier ? Ça avait été assez dur de garder ça de côté pendant les deux mois où ils avaient été ensemble, mais comment serait-ce possible si il devait garder ça caché toute sa vie ?

Mais alors que les jours devenaient des semaines, Sirius était devenu de plus en plus attaché à l'homme plus âgé. Pendant le court moment où ils avaient été ensemble, Remus était devenu aussi proche de lui que James de bien des manières – et évidement, encore plus proche dans bien d'autres. Malgré le fait que Sirius avait dû garder beaucoup de sa vie secret, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait juste _parler_ à Remus, et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter d'avoir l'air stupide. Il avait commencé à se demander si, peut-être, juste peut-être, ils pourraient avoir une vraie relation.

Et plus il pensait à ça, plus ça lui paraissait raisonnable. Après tout, il était doué pour garder des secrets. Personne d'autre que James ne connaissait l'orientation de Sirius, pas même Peter, qui était supposé être le troisième mousquetaire. Remus, évidement, était au courant des préférences de Sirius, alors ce ne serait pas comme si Sirius devait garder_ plus_ de secrets, il devait juste garder différents secrets aux yeux de différentes personnes.

Peut-être que, Sirius avait médité sur cela à plus d'une occasion, si les choses marchaient bien entre eux, il pourrait même dire la vérité à Remus un jour. Ce n'était pas comme si les couples mixtes étaient rares. Pour cause, sa propre cousine s'était récemment mariée à un Moldu...naturellement, elle avait directement été reniée, mais c'était juste parce que la famille Black était fanatique et s'inquiétait plus de la pureté de son nom et de son sang que des gens qui portaient ce même sang. De toutes façons, raisonna Sirius, il était sûr d'avoir son nom brûlé dans l'arbre généalogique aussitôt qu'on découvrirait qu'il aimait les hommes, pas les femmes, alors ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance si l'homme s'avérait justement être un Moldu.

En dépit de toutes ses cogitations, cependant, Sirius n'avait pas encore tout à fait accepté la profondeur de ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'août soit presque à moitié fini. A ce moment-là, il était impossible de nier le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux – follement.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire quoique ce soit à Remus, jusqu'à cette dernière nuit. Et Remus l'avait abattu. Peut-être que s'il avait dit quelque chose plus tôt, s'il avait eu plus de temps, il aurait pu convaincre le beau châtain que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble valait la peine d'être sauvé. Que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble valait une vraie chance, pas juste un flirt d'été.

Leur dernière nuit ensemble avait été...stupéfiante. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Et maintenant, il en rêvait chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Des cheveux bruns soyeux, piquetés de mèches rouges et or quand le soleil les frappait juste à l'endroit exact; des yeux ambrés incroyables qui brillaient pratiquement quand il souriait vraiment; la peau douce, pâle qui s'enflammait au plus léger contact de Sirius...

« T'as bientôt fini là-dedans ? » lança la voix de James à travers la lourde porte.

Sirius sursauta, effrayé. Il avait oublié qu'il était supposé être prêt rapidement ainsi il ne manquerait pas le petit-déjeuner ou serait en retard en cours.

« Presque ! » cria-t-il en retour, et il s'avança sous le pommeau de douche, tournant le jet sur froid.

* * *

**J'espère que cette nouvelle traduction vous plaira et qu'elle n'est pas trop mauvaise... (edit : merci Tayplayrock pour l'aide ;p)**

**KawaiiTenshi27 est vraiment une auteur fabuleuse et j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette fic...il fallait absolument que je la traduise même si j'ai plein d'autres projets en même temps !**

**Note de l'auteur :** Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je n'ai jamais écrit de UA HP auparavant, mais je me sentais inspirée. En d'autres mots, j'ai trouvé quelques notes au hasard qui datent de TRES longtemps, et mes muses ont commencé à mâcher dans mes oreilles, exigeant que j'écrive au lieu de dormir. Stupides muses. J'ai vraiment besoin de prises-de-crâne-anti-muses, ou quelque chose du style, parce que écrire à 4h du matin n'est pas bon pour la santé. En particulier quand j'ai un atelier à une certaine damnée heure le matin suivant. Je réalise que les garçons sont un peu OOC, mais il y a des raisons, et ils ne seront, probablement, pas aussi OOC à l'avenir si ça continue. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que je vais augmenter le rating au prochain chapitre, même s'il ne devrait rien y avoir de _trop_ explicite pendant encore un petit moment. J'imagine que c'est mieux que de se tromper sur le côté de la prudence. Alors, hum, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas sûre de devoir prendre la peine de continuer à écrire ça, même si je commence déjà à m'y attacher, et que je pense à des endroits pour y aller. Est-ce que c'est trop pas moi ? S'il vous plaît reviewez et faîtes-le moi savoir !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Chapitre**** 2**

« Encore aucune nouvelle du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? » demanda Sirius au déjeuner le mercredi. Il venait juste de descendre du dortoir, ayant dormi pendant sa matinée de libre, pour rencontrer James et Peter qui revenaient juste de Divination.

« Personne ne l'a encore vu. » répondit promptement Peter, remplissant son assiette de nourriture et piochant dedans avec appétit.

« C'est un "il" cependant ? »

« 'Est c'que 'ai entendu, » répondit le garçon timide **(1)**, éparpillant un peu de nourriture partout.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était toujours en France. » fit remarquer James.

« Que fait-il en France ? » voulut savoir Sirius.

« Travailler. Vivre. Transformer les petites vieilles en salamandres. Comment je pourrais le savoir ? »

« J'me demandais juste. Il est Français, alors ? »

James haussa les épaules en réponse, mordant dans son sandwich.

« Tu étais en France tout l'été, non, Sirius ? » s'enquit Peter, la bouche vide pendant un rare moment.

« Paris, » affirma Sirius.

« Tu n'en as pas parlé du tout, » fit observer Peter.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, même pas à James. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il le ferait, d'ailleurs. Le moment passé avec Remus était spécial, et il ressentait le désir étrange que ça reste privé.

« Comment c'était ? » demanda-t-il, le regardant avec expectative.

« Chaud, » répondit Sirius d'un ton neutre, puis il sourit, se souvenant.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? »

Sirius recomposa rapidement son visage en une expression vide. « Pas de sourire. »

« Si, un sourire ! Qu'as-tu fait à Paris ? » demanda James.

« Rien. »

« _Qui_ t'es-tu fait à Paris ? »

« James ! »

« Tu as rencontré une fille ? » Peter le regarda au-dessus de son repas, l'air intéressé.

« Non. »

« Qui est-elle ? »

« Il n'y a pas de fille, Peter ! »

« Pas de fille ? » s'enquit James.

« Pas de fille. » répéta Sirius, à l'aise de savoir qu'il disait la vérité.

James arqua un sourcil, jetant à Sirius un regard soupçonneusement significatif. « Je vois. »

_Merde_. Sirius sentit son visage s'enflammer. _Comment j'ai pu oublier que James _sait_ que je n'aime pas les filles ? _« On devrait aller en cours, » dit-il brusquement, et il se leva, soudain plus du tout intéressé par son déjeuner.

James sourit sciemment, mais suivit le mouvement, faisant signe à Peter de venir.

A mi-chemin de la salle de classe, Peter s'arrêta.

James, déjà au sommet d'une volée de marches avec Sirius, réalisa que son ombre ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna, et vit le garçon plus petit fouiller dans son sac à la moitié des escaliers. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pete ? »

« Je n'ai pas mon manuel, » Peter avait l'air à moitié paniqué. « Je l'avais quand on est sorti de Divination, et je ne l'ai plus. »

Sirius grogna.

« Tu dois l'avoir laisser au déjeuner, » dit James à son anxieux ami. « On ferait mieux de retourner le chercher. »

« Retourner le chercher ? » Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« Il ne peut pas vraiment aller à la première leçon de l'année sans son livre, » fit observer James.

« Je suppose. » convint Sirius avec résignation.

Peter s'éloigna lentement en traînant les pieds, assez peu disposé à retourner chercher son livre seul.

« Allons-y alors, » décida James, en se dirigeant de nouveau vers le bas des escaliers. « Nous ne voulons pas être en retard au cours d'un professeur inconnu. »

« Il doit être sous mon siège, » dit Peter, l'air soulagé, alors que les trois garçons se dirigeaient de nouveau vers la Grande Salle. « Je l'ai mis là avec mon sac. »

Mais le manuel n'était pas sous le siège de Peter, ni nulle part ailleurs dans les environs immédiats de la Grande Salle presque vide.

« Je _sais_ que je l'ai mis là ! » pleura presque Peter, cherchant en vain encore une fois dans son sac alors qu'ils cheminaientune fois de plus vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, marchant vite pour battre la cloche.

« C'est ça que vous cherchez ? » demanda une voix ricanante, provenant d'un passage latéral juste derrière les trois amis.

Les Gryffondors se tournèrent tous d'un coup, se retrouvant face à face avec plusieurs Serpentards de leur année et de l'année inférieure.

Severus Rogue s'avança d'un pas, tenant le livre oublié.

« C'est à moi ! » cria Peter, en colère.

« Vraiment, Pettigrow ? » La voix de Rogue dégoulinait de sarcasme. « Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Servilus, » cassa James. « Donne-lui le livre. »

« Je pense que je vais le garder. Ce n'est pas comme si votre petit laquais en avait besoin. Il a toutes les réponses grâce aux autres. »

« Donne-lui le livre, Servilus, » gronda Sirius, s'avançant agressivement, James à même pas un demi-pas derrière lui, « et tu ne seras pas trop amoché. »

Rogue ne bougea pas, ricana tout simplement. « J'en tremble. »

Sirius et James tirèrent leurs baguettes au même moment.

A peine une seconde plus tard, les quatre Serpentards avaient aussi tiré leurs baguettes.

« _Stupéfix !_ » cria un des Serpentards.

« _Protego !_ » s'écria James au même moment, et le premier sort rebondit sur le bouclier de James pour frapper son créateur carrément entre les yeux, renversant le Serpentard au sol.

Le préfet envoya un rayon écarlate à Rogue, se moquant du garçon aux cheveux gras.

Rogue poussa un cri perçant, lâcha le livre, et répliqua, frôlant la manche de Sirius.

Sirius, sur le point de riposter, entendit le son caractéristique des pas traînants du gardien qui s'approchait du passage latéral. « Rusard ! » hurla-t-il.

Instantanément, les Serpentards saisirent leur camarade inconscient, et se sauvèrent.

James attrapa le livre sur le sol où Rogue l'avait lâché, le mit dans les bras de Peter, et les trois garçons coururent le long du couloir.

« Petits cons serviles. » marmonna Sirius entre ses dents, respirant difficilement.

« Je – pense – que – nous – l'avons – semé, » haleta Peter, à quelques pas derrière les plus grands garçons.

« Garde ton souffle, » grinça James. « Nous sommes en retard. »

Peter gémit, mais fit comme il lui était dit, luttant pour suivre ses amis sportifs.

La cloche signalant le début des classes sonna, faisant écho sur les murs de pierre du château.

Ils martelèrent le sol vers leur salle de classe, courant à perdre haleine, utilisant tous les passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient.

Sirius dérapa au dernier tournant, suivi de près par James et Peter. Il arracha la porte de la salle de classe, haletant, une excuse toute faite pour le nouveau professeur, mais quand son regard tomba sur l'homme debout devant la classe, les mots moururent sur les lèvres.

Bâti légèrement, des cheveux bruns brillant d'or et de rouge dans la lumière du début d'après-midi qui inondait à travers la fenêtre...

_Ce n'est pas possible._

Le professeur se retourna au son de la porte, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il le reconnut.

Le gris s'accrocha avec l'ambre et le reste du monde disparut.

_Ça __l'est. _

* * *

**TBC**

**Note de l'auteur:** Et bien, ça finit par devenir 'M' le dernier chapitre de toutes façons, alors ça restera juste comme ça. Alors...aimé ? Adoré ? Détesté ? Abhorré ? S'il vous plaît, reviewez et laissez passer les bons moments !

**Merci à Tayplayrock de son aide pour la traduction !**

**(1) "mousy" dérivé de mouse, qui veut dire souris. On dit Mousy pour qualifier un odorat de souris. Ca veut aussi dire timide. Comme Peter est un rat, c'est un jeu de mot intraduisible en français. **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Chapitre 3**

« Sirius, » la voix essoufflée de James résonna directement dans l'oreille de Sirius, et le garçon aux cheveux longs sursauta, surpris. « Sirius, bouge. »

James poussa Sirius dans la salle de classe et entra, Peter à sa suite.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'être en retard, Professeur, » dit James avec une grimace repentante tout en gardant son souffle sous contrôle. « Nous avons eu quelques ennuis dans le hall. »

Les yeux ambrés effleurèrent le visage de James, parcourant brièvement du regard les cheveux remarquables du garçon. « James Potter, » dit-il, presque pour lui-même.

James, ayant entendu malgré le ton calme, tressaillit. « Oui, Professeur. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? »

Les yeux ambrés clignèrent deux fois successivement, et Sirius reconnut le mouvement, celui montrant que le châtain s'obligeait à réfléchir vite.

« Tu es Préfet, » dit-il, après une pause à peine notable. Il pointa l'insigne mis en évidence sur la poitrine de James. « Dumbledore m'a mis au courant. »

« Oh, » James se détendit, ses doigts touchant doucement l'insigne. « Bien sûr. D'accord. » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses compagnons. « Erm, voici Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black. »

« Je suis le Professeur Lupin. »

« D'accord, euh... » James regarda le reste de la classe.

Tout le monde lisait le manuel, ou, du moins, faisait semblant de lire le manuel. Il était clair que la plupart des étudiants essayaient subtilement de regarder la première rencontre entre les fauteurs de trouble les plus connus de l'école et le nouveau professeur.

« Pouvons-nous nous asseoir, Professeur ? » demanda James, indiquant de la tête les trois sièges au fond de la classe qui avaient été laissés vides pour les Maraudeurs.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vous en prie. » acquiesça le châtain, et les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers leurs sièges.

Sirius pouvait sentir les yeux ambrés dans son dos alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un coin derrière ses amis. Il s'assit et ses yeux rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois ceux de l'homme au devant de la classe. Le châtain détourna le regard rapidement, tournant son attention vers le reste de la classe, mais Sirius continuait de garder ses yeux fixés sur le nouveau professeur.

Le double cours se passa dans le brouillard. Sirius n'en avait pas écouté un seul mot, absorbant simplement le son de la douce voix et se noyant dans chaque mouvement et dans chaque geste. Son esprit était un maelstrom de questions.

Le son de la cloche sortit Sirius de son hébétude.

« Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrow, Mr. Black, si vous pouviez rester un instant, » la voix douce du professeur était d'une façon ou d'une autre clairement audible au-dessus du bruit soudain lorsque la classe rassembla ses affaires pour sortir.

Les trois garçons attendirent jusqu'à ce que les autres étudiants soient partis avant de se diriger au devant de la classe.

« Je ne vais pas vous demander d'explication sur le pourquoi de votre retard, » dit le professeur aux yeux ambrés alors que James ouvrait la bouche. « Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses. »

La bouche de James se ferma avec un claquement sec, et un regard de respect mesquin apparut dans ses yeux noisette.

« Je vous demanderai simplement de ne pas être en retard à mon cours la prochaine fois, » continua-t-il. « Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas trop demander. »

Peter et James secouèrent rapidement la tête. Sirius les imita un moment plus tard, toujours incapable de détourner les yeux de l'homme devant lui.

« Je vais demander à l'un de vous de rester pour m'aider à ranger, et je vais vous laisser avec un avertissement. » Les yeux ambrés effleurèrent les trois garçons. « Mr. Potter, je suis sûr que vous avez quelque chose d'important à faire. Dumbledore m'a informé que vous et la nouvelle Préfète, Miss Evans, aviez beaucoup de responsabilités. Vous ne voudriez pas devoir la laisser s'en occuper seule. »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent mais il acquiesça.

« Mr. Black, si vous pouviez rester, Mr. Pettigrow peut partir s'il veut. »

Peter et James n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius, ils partirent tous les deux en vitesse.

La porte se ferma derrière les deux garçons, et le bruit de leurs pas décrut dans le couloir.

La salle de classe était si clame que la respiration des deux hommes sonnait presque trop fort alors qu'ils se fixaient simplement l'un l'autre. Sirius était sûr que les battements de son cœur pouvaient s'entendre.

« Je vois que tu as pu revenir de France finalement, Remus, » s'entendit enfin dire Sirius. Il grimaça à l'amertume dans sa propre voix.

« Ne fais pas ça, Sirius, » murmura Remus.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demanda Sirius. « Tu m'as menti. »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, » cassa Remus. « Je ne savais pas que je venais ici jusqu'après ton départ. Dumbledore m'a demandé une faveur. J'ai juste accepté. Je t'ai dit que voulais enseigner. »

« Oui, mais _ici_ ? » éclata Sirius. « A _Poudlard_ ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu étais un sorcier ! »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais un sorcier non plus ! » éclata automatiquement Remus en retour. « Qu'étais-je supposé faire ? T'écrire et te dire que je venais ? Tu ne m'as jamais donné ton adresse, à part que tu vivais à Londres. Et je ne pouvais pas vraiment t'envoyer un hibou, puisque je pensais que tu étais un Moldu ! »

« Oui, bon. » La mâchoire de Sirius se serra.

« Oui, bon. » fit Remus en écho, se moquant légèrement.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder férocement pendant un long moment. Puis, incapable de rester ainsi plus longtemps, Sirius franchit la distance entre eux et attira l'homme plus petit en un baiser meurtrissant.

Remus répondit, retournant le baiser avec une familiarité ardente, les mains se levant pour s'emmêler dans les longs cheveux de Sirius, tirant avec une délicieuse insistance alors que l'homme plus âgé essayait d'écraser leurs corps encore plus étroitement ensemble.

Sirius gémit dans la bouche du châtain alors que leurs langues dansaient. Ses bras se glissèrent auteur du corps de l'homme plus petit, à l'intérieur de la robe ouverte. Presque de leur propre volonté, ses doigts commencèrent à déplisser la chemise blanche bien tenue et à s'insinuer sous le tissu craquant, caressant la peau douce, traçant les cicatrices bien connues. Une main chut jusqu'à la ceinture de l'homme plus petit, se battant maladroitement avec la boucle.

Soudain, à peine une seconde avant que la ceinture soit défaite, Remus s'écarta. Haletant, il recula si rapidement qu'il se cogna dans le large bureau de professeur derrière lui.

Sa poitrine se souleva alors qu'il cherchait de l'air, Sirius le regarda avec confusion. « Rem ? » réussit-il à dire.

« On ne peut pas faire ça, » grinça Remus, luttant clairement pour respirer.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« N'importe qui pourrait entrer – »

En un clin d'oeil, Sirius avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointé vers la porte, lança silencieusement deux charmes, un sort de verrouillage et un sortilège d'insonorisation. Il rangea sa baguette à nouveau et se retourna vers son professeur.

Mais Remus secouait la tête. « Non, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas simplement verrouiller la porte et espérer que tout ira bien. »

« J'ai mis un sort d'insonorisation – »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Le visage de Remus était un masque sans émotion, mais ses yeux avaient l'air peinés. « On ne peut toujours pas faire ça. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. »

Sirius eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir **(1)**. C'était la fin de l'été à nouveau, sauf que cette fois il n'y aurait pas de dernière nuit. « Pourquoi pas ? » sa voix était étranglée.

« Je suis ton professeur, Sirius. Et je... » Remus hésita, puis détourna les yeux. « Tu es trop jeune. »

« J'aurai dix-huit ans cette année ! » éclata Sirius, entendant un écho d'argument précédent dans sa tête. « Je suis déjà majeur. »

« Tu es toujours trop jeune. »

« Tu as à peine deux ans de plus que moi. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, » cassa Remus. « Tu es toujours mon élève. »

« On était ensemble avant que je devienne ton élève. »

« Et si nous nous faisons prendre, penses-tu que les gouverneurs le verront de cette manière ? Penses-tu que le Ministère le verra de cette manière ? »

« On ne se fera pas prendre. »

« Ne sois pas désinvolte, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas garantir ça. _Quelqu'un_ le découvrira. »

« Comment ? »

« Je le révèlerai involontairement. Tu le révèlera involontairement. » **(2)**

« Tu ne le révèlera pas. Je ne le révèlerai pas. Je suis diplômé à la fin de l'année. Nous pouvons faire attention pendant tout ce temps ! »

« C'est mal ! »

« Pourquoi ? Si nous voulons être ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que c'est mal ? »

« C'est illégal ! »

« Qui le saura ? » demanda Sirius, désespéré à présent, craignant que la dispute ne tourne en rond. **(3)**

« _Je_ le saurai ! » éclata Remus.

Sirius recula d'un pas à la véhémence de l'exclamation du châtain.

Remus se mordit la lèvre et baissa le regard, refusant de rencontrer les yeux de Sirius. « Je suis désolé, Sirius, » dit-il, la voix pleine de douleur. « C'est fini. » Il se détourna et marcha vers la porte, tirant sa baguette. Il tapa sur le pommeau et la porte s'ouvrit. Il hésita un moment, comme s'il allait se retourner, mais alors ses épaules se carrèrent et il sortit, la porte se balançant pour se fermer avec un_ clak_ **(4)** creux derrière lui.

* * *

**(1) "Sirius felt as though the bottom had fallen out of his stomach.", j'ai mis la traduction de Tayplayrock – légèrement modifiée – mais la littérale serait "Sirius se sentit comme si le bas était tombé hors de son estomac"...pas très français donc. Si vous aviez une meilleure trad et qui correspondrait à la version originale ?**

**(2) ****"I'll slip up. ****You'll slip up." donne en français « Je laisserai échapper. Tu laisseras échapper. », j'ai juste changé pour que ça passe mieux.**

**(3) "...fearing the circling quarrel." donne « craignant la dispute encerclante » j'ai mis ce que je pensais bon. **

**(4) "Thud" est le son anglais quand on ferme une porte, j'ai juste marqué clak à tout hasard.**

**Merci à Tayplayrock pour l'aide avec la traduction ! ;)**

**Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite, j'ai repris les cours et donc mon rythme de publication redeviendra sûrement très irrégulier...j'en suis désolée, je ne peux rien vous garantir.**

**Sorn**


	4. Chapitre 4 Ière Partie

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Chapitre 4 (Ière Partie)**

Sirius se tenait là où Remus l'avait laissé, fixant la mallette en piteux état que l'homme plus âgé avait oubliée sur le bureau. Il respirait difficilement.

Lentement, il glissa au sol, incapable de supporter son propre poids plus longtemps. Sa gorge était serrée et ses yeux lui piquaient.

Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, s'étranglant à moitié en essayant de contrôler les sanglots qui semblaient enfler, déchirant tout sur leur passage.

Des flashs de l'été passé se succédèrent dans sa tête comme les images dans un film Moldu. Il ne pouvait pas les arrêter.

– – – – –

_« La pluie, magnifique, » marmonna Sirius, en tirant sur sa tête la capuche du sweatshirt Moldu qu'il portait. Le ciel gris s'étalait au-dessus de lui et déversait une pluie torrentielle. « Et, bien sûr, je suis super loin de la maison. » Il se blottit un peu plus profondément dans son sweatshirt déjà trempé et piqua un sprint._

BAM!

_« Ouf, » grogna Sirius, reculant de quelques pas, battant des bras pour rester sur pied._

_Des mains le saisirent par les poignets et le maintinrent droit jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son équilibre._

_« I'm sorry, sir, » (1) dit l'homme qui tenait les poignets de Sirius. « I wasn't paying attention. » (2)_

_Sirius le regarda fixement. Le Français avait des yeux ambrés. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable auparavant._

_« Truly, I'm very sorry, sir, » (3) insista l'homme aux yeux ambrés._

_Sirius cligna des yeux. « Pardon, » dit-il, commençant à se sentir intensément embarrassé. « Je, euh...ne parle pas Français. Hm...No speak French ? » (4)_

_L'homme, qui ne devait pas avoir un an ou deux de plus que Sirius, rit. « Bien sûr que vous ne parlez pas français, » fit-il, riant toujours légèrement._

_Sirius pensa qu'il aurait dû se sentir offensé – les Blacks n'étaient pas de ceux dont on se moquait impunément – mais il aimait le son de son rire, et il était encore trop embarrassé pour se sentir particulièrement insulté._

_« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir bousculé, » s'excusa le Français-qui-était-apparemment-Britannique (de Londres, si Sirius en jugeait par son accent). « Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »_

_« Oh, euh... » Sirius réalisa que l'autre homme continuait de tenir ses poignets. « Pas du tout, c'était ma faute. Je ne faisais pas attention non plus, et je courrais. La pluie, vous savez, » il leva le menton pour indiquer la pluie qui tombait toujours lourdement._

_Le geste sembla rappeler à l'autre homme le contact maintenu et il libéra Sirius aussitôt. __« D'accord. Bien sûr. »_

_« D'accord. » Sirius se déplaça inconfortablement._

_« Alors, je suppose que nous étions tous les deux en tort dans ce cas ? » suggéra l'homme aux yeux ambrés. « Vous couriez et je mangeais. » Il baissa le regard et soupira._

_Sirius suivit le regard de l'autre homme et vit les restes détrempés de ce qui devait avoir été un croissant quelques instants avant de tomber dans une flaque._

_« Je vous l'ai fait tomber ! » hoqueta Sirius. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il était aussi préoccupé par la chute d'un croissant, mais il n'était pas particulièrement prompt à analyser ses impulsions._

_« Non, non, ça va, » répondit rapidement l'autre. « J'aurais vraiment dû attendre de rentrer chez moi pour manger... »_

_Mais Sirius n'en avait rien à faire. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi juste vous inviter à déjeuner pour rattraper ça. »_

_« Oh, je ne voudrais pas __– »_

_« J'insiste. » Sans attendre une réponse, ou de s'arrêter pour réfléchir à ses actes, Sirius saisit le poignet de l'autre homme et ils se précipitèrent ensemble à travers la rue. Ils entrèrent dans un petit café dont le paravent était tiré au dessus de la terrasse._

_Sirius retira sa capuche et secoua énergiquement la tête, essayant de faire partir un peu d'eau de ses cheveux. Au son d'un rire, il releva le regard à travers ses mèches emmêlées._

_« On dirait un chien qui se sèche, » expliqua l'autre homme._

_Sirius ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. « Peut-être que les chiens ont plus de sens commun que nous le croyons, » répondit-il._

_L'homme aux yeux ambrés rit à nouveau. Enlevant son chapeau, lui aussi secoua la tête, des gouttes d'eau volant de ses cheveux qui étaient probablement bruns clairs quand ils étaient secs._

_« Ça fait un peu chien, » convint Sirius, continuant de sourire, puis, se souvenant brusquement de ses bonnes manières, il tendit une main. « Je m'appelle Sirius Black. »_

_« Remus Lupin, » répliqua son compagnon, saisissant fermement sa main._

_Les yeux ambrés rencontrèrent les gris et leurs regards se soutinrent. Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux hommes ne bougea._

– – – – –

_« Le soleil est presque couché ! » s'exclama Sirius, s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue._

_Remus leva le regard vers le ciel, une expression étonnée prenant place sur ses traits. « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard, » murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les cieux ardents._

_« Le temps file quand on s'amuse ? » suggéra Sirius, jetant un coup d'œil en biais à l'homme près de lui._

_Remus se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. __« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il doucement._

_Ils restèrent debout en silence pendant un moment alors que le soleil descendait plus bas sur l'horizon._

_« Je devrais rentrer chez moi, » dit Sirius à contre cœur alors que les ténèbres prenaient place autour d'eux. _

_« J'ai été enchanté de te rencontrer, Sirius. » Remus lui tendit sa main. « Et merci pour le déjeuner. Je n'ai pas passé d'après-midi et de soirée aussi agréables depuis un long moment. »_

_« Moi de même, » répondit Sirius, saisissant la main tendue. Une petite étincelle d'électricité jaillit entre eux, mais aucun ne recula. « Je pourrais te revoir ? » demanda Sirius impulsivement._

_« Quoi ? » Les incroyables yeux ambrés de Remus s'élargirent. Il essaya de se reculer._

_« Je pourrais te revoir ? » répéta Sirius, resserrant légèrement sa prise sur la main pâle dans la sienne._

_« Je... »_

_« S'il te plaît, Remus ? » Sirius était tellement surpris de son propre désespoir qu'il remarqua à peine l'expression peinée dans les yeux de son compagnon._

_« Sirius, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? __On a passé un bon moment aujourd'hui, non ? »_

_« Oui... »_

_« Alors quel est le problème ? »_

_« Je suppose qu'on pourrait se revoir. De temps en temps. »_

_« Demain ? » s'enquit ardemment Sirius._

_« Demain ? »_

_« Oui ! __Tu as des projets ? »_

_« Et bien, non, mais __–__ »_

_« Merveilleux ! Le café où on a déjeuné. Rendez-vous là-bas. A midi ? »_

_« Sirius, je ne suis pas sûr __–__ »_

_« A demain dans ce cas ! » lança Sirius avec enthousiasme. Puis il s'élança dans la rue en direction de la maison de sa famille, laissant seul le châtain, qui le regardait fixement, la main encore partiellement tendue._

– – – – –

_« C'est une magnifique journée, » fit remarquer Remus, se détendant contre le dossier du banc du parc._

_« Magnifique, » fit Sirius en écho, observant l'autre homme du coin de l'œil. Il avait combattu une attirance grandissante envers son compagnon ces cinq derniers jours, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir._

_Remus tourna le regard vers Sirius, étendant son bras le long du dossier du banc alors qu'il changeait de position. « J'ai aimé passé du temps avec toi ces derniers jours, » dit-il, un petit sourire étirant les coins de ses lèvres._

_Sirius s'adossa avec désinvolture, sentant un petit picotement courir le long de son échine alors que les doigts de Remus balayaient légèrement sa nuque. « Moi aussi, » répondit-il. « J'ai aimé passé du temps avec toi, je veux dire. »_

_« J'en suis heureux. »_

_Les doigts balayèrent encore une fois le cou de Sirius, et il se demanda si cela avait été fait sciemment. Il se secoua mentalement. _Arrête de laisser ton imaginationprendre l'avantage sur toi, Sirius, _gronda-t-il. Il sourit à son nouvel ami, et sentit une petite bulle de bonheur grandir à l'intérieur de lui quand le sourire lui fut retourné. _

_Sirius sentit un autre contact sur sa nuque, si léger qu'il pouvait à peine être sûr de ne pas l'avoir imaginé. Il croisa les yeux de Remus, y cherchant une réponse. Les yeux ambrés croisèrent les siens également, une question miroitant juste sous la surface._

_Impulsivement, Sirius se pencha et embrassa l'autre homme sur la bouche._

_Remus eut un hoquet de surprise._

_Sirius recula, comme brûlé. _Merde, merde. Putain de bordel. Stupide, Sirius ! Stupide ! Réfléchis avant d'agir ! Pauvre con. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? _Il pouvait sentir son visage s'enflammer d'embarras alors que la panique commençait à s'emparer de lui._

_Remus le fixait, une expression étourdie sur le visage._

_Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser. « Je suis vraiment déso__–__ » _

_Il ne finit jamais sa phrase._

_Remus se pencha, empoignant le col de la chemise de Sirius pour le tirer plus près alors que son autre main s'enroulait dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celles de Sirius en un baiser féroce. Après ce qui pourrait avoir été des secondes ou des heures, il recula de quelques pouces pour respirer. « Vous avez l'art des baisers, » (5) murmura-t-il quand Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Alors il réduisit la distance entre eux une nouvelle fois. _

**TBC**

* * *

(1) "Excusez-moi, monsieur." – "I'm sorry, sir." Originellement en français dans le texte mais pour la cohérence de la fic, j'ai traduit.

(2) "Je ne faisais pas attention." – "I wasn't paying attention."

(3) "Je suis vraiment réellement désolé." – "Truly, I'm very sorry, sir."

(4) "No speak French?" – La tentative ratée de Sirius pour "Je ne parle pas français." Originellement dans le texte "No parle français"

(5) "You kiss by the book." – Une citation de Juliette Capulet à Roméo Montague à leur première rencontre dans "Roméo et Juliette" de William Shakespeare (Acte 1, Scène V).

**Le chapitre a été coupé en deux parties car il était trop long. La suite des flashbacks au prochain.**

**Merci à Tayplayrock et Kuro-hagi pour les corrections et l'aide avec la trad ;)**

**PS : C'est une question bien inutile mais bon, dans la deuxième partie de ce chap, il y a présence d'un lemon que l'auteur a coupé et posté sur son site personnel. Cependant, elle a posté une version "raccourcie" sur fanfiction. Voulez-vous la version originale ou raccourcie ? XD Nous sommes en démocratie, je demande l'avis de tout le monde, lol**

**Sorn**


	5. Chapitre 4 IIè Partie

Toujours en mode flashback au début. Ce chap est beaucoup plus long que les autres.

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Chapitre 4 (IIè partie)**

_« On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, » commenta sèchement Sirius, quelques instants avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir à verse. Un éclair zébra le ciel au-dessus d'eux._

_Remus éclata de rire. __« Cours ! » hurla-t-il au-dessus du grondement du tonnerre. Il attrapa la main de Sirius et tira le jeune homme avec lui en se précipitant à travers le déluge._

_« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » cria Sirius, en essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des cieux._

_« A mon appartement ! » cria Remus en réponse. __« C'est tout près ! »_

_A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient, trempés, sur le palier devant la porte de Remus, alors que le châtain s'acharnait sur la serrure._

_« Ça se coince parfois, » murmura Remus en secouant un peu la clé. __« Aha! »_

_La porte s'ouvrit et Remus les mena à l'intérieur._

_Sirius suivit, en essayant de ne pas montrer sa soudaine tension._

_« Voilà le bureau, » dit Remus, le pointant du doigt. « Je n'ai pas de salon. Là c'est la cuisine... »_

_Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Par une porte en partie ouverte, il avait vu une large fenêtre menant sur un balcon__. La seule chose qui lui avait manqué pendant les vacances avait été de voler : le vent et la pluie. Rien, mis à part un bout de bois et un sort ou deux, le tenait éloigné de la nature.__Ça lui avait manqué de pouvoir voir à des miles à la ronde dans n'importe quelle direction, d'être bien au-dessus de tout le monde. Il aimait être bien au-dessus du monde, bien au-dessus de ses problèmes et de ses préjudices. Le balcon n'était pas un balai mais presque...C'était la liberté. C'était...il n'aurait su le décrire._

_« Ça donne sur la Seine, » dit Remus avec une voix douce. « Tu veux voir ? »_

_Sirius le regarda et réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici qui comprenait ce que lui-même ne pouvait traduire par des mots. Il acquiesça. _

_Remus poussa la porte pour ouvrir le reste du passage, et Sirius réalisa que c'était la chambre. Il déglutit difficilement et suivit l'homme plus petit, passant du grand lit à la fenêtre._

_Il pouvait à peine voir quelque chose à travers le ciel assombri par le temps et la pluie cinglante. Sans demander la permission, il ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa sur l'étroit balcon._

_Remus le suivit. « C'est magnifique quand le temps est clair, » dit-il, sa bouche proche de l'oreille de Sirius pour être perçue au-dessus des éléments. __Son souffle chaud balaya le froid de la peau humide de Sirius et fit frissonner le garçon aux cheveux noirs._

_« C'est magnifique maintenant, » répondit Sirius. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, attrapant les gouttes de pluie dans sa bouche ouverte. Il pouvait sentir les filets d'eau dégouliner sur sa gorge nue, s'infiltrant dans sa chemise déjà trempée._

_« Magnifique, » murmura la voix de Remus, __à quelques pouces de distance._

_Par derrière, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Sirius et il put sentir le corps de Remus pressé étroitement contre son dos, humide, dur, et chaud. Des lèvres caressèrent son cou, une langue chaude traçant les dessins de la pluie._

_Sirius gémit, inclinant la tête de côté pour donner un meilleur accès à la langue tortueuse._

_Des dents mordillèrent l'oreille de Sirius et il ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé. Ses lourdes paupières s'agitèrent et il se tourna dans les bras de l'autre homme._

_« Rem ? » demanda-t-il. Il y avait des papillons de la taille de Sombrals dans son estomac._

_«__ Rentrons à l'intérieur. »_

_Sirius acquiesça et repassa la fenêtre, Remus le suivant de près._

_Sirius traversa __la pièce jusqu'à son __milieu et se tourna vers son compagnon, attendant._

_Remus avança plus près, une expression dans ses yeux ambrés que Sirius n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle était presque prédatrice._

_Sirius frissonna d'anticipation. _On y est_, pensa-t-il, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la magnifique créature devant lui._

_Remus s'arrêta à quelques pouces de lui, sans le toucher, mais si proche que Sirius pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre homme sur lui._

_Les battements du coeur de Sirius tonnaient dans ses oreilles, noyant les bruits de la tempête._

_« Que veux-tu, Sirius ? » La voix de Remus était basse et rauque. __Lentement, il traîna un doigt sur la joue de Sirius et sur sa lèvre inférieure._

_Les lèvres se Sirius s'ouvrirent sous le contact et il gémit presque. « Toi, » souffla-t-il. Ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre volonté alors qu'il se laissait aller dans la caresse._

_Un grognement sourd échappa au châtain et Sirius sentit une main s'enrouler autour de sa nuque et le tirer en avant alors que Remus écrasait leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Les langues bataillèrent férocement pour la domination, les dents mordillant et tirant fortement sur la langue et les lèvres._

_Soudain, Sirius réalisa qu'il avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, reculé contre le lit et que sa ceinture avait disparu; lui-même bataillait contre les boutons de la chemise humide de Remus._

_Les deux hommes se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration. Remus tira violemment le T-shirt de Sirius par-dessus sa tête avant d'ôter sa propre chemise, à présent entièrement déboutonnée, de ses épaules._

_Sirius eut un hoquet de surprise quand le geste révéla une myriade de cicatrices s'entrecroisant sur le torse pâle. Il tendit une main, mais s'arrêta avant que ses doigts ne puissent toucher sa peau. « Comment - » commença-t-il à demander, mais Remus secouait la tête._

_« Ne pose pas de questions, » lui dit le châtain. __« C'est une vieille histoire. __Ce n'est pas important. » Il captura la main tendue de Sirius et la pressa contre sa poitrine, sur son cœur._

_Sirius pouvait sentir les rapides battements de l'organe sous sa paume. Il s'empara d'une des mains de Remus, la pressant contre son propre cœur._

**(Ici débute le lemon, coupé sur la version originale de la fic postée sur fanfiction et disponible sur le site de KawaiiTenshi27)**

_« Tu es nerveux ? » demanda Remus, ses yeux fixés sur le contraste entre la main pâle contre la peau hâlée de Sirius._

_« Non, » répondit hardiment Sirius, espérant que la cadence rapide de son pouls ne le trahisse pas._

_Les yeux ambrés se déplacèrent pour fixer les gris avec un regard transperçant. « C'est rien si tu l'es. »_

_Sirius se sentit rougir. __« C'est juste que...je n'ai jamais...avec un mec... »_

_Remus le fit taire d'un baiser, beaucoup plus doux que le précédent. « Je ne te ferais pas mal, » murmura-t-il quand ils se séparèrent._

_Sirius soutint son regard pendant une longue minute avant d'acquiescer. __« Je sais, » dit-il tranquillement. « Je te fais confiance. » _

_Doucement, les yeux gris toujours accrochés aux yeux ambrés, Sirius s'assit au bord du lit et tira Remus vers lui par la main toujours posée sur sa poitrine._

_Le garçon aux cheveux noirs tomba en arrière contre le matelas, le châtain collé à lui._

_« J'irai lentement, » lui assura Remus, la voix basse et profonde, comme s'il avait besoin que Sirius comprenne._

_« Je te fais confiance, » répéta Sirius, et il entraîna l'homme plus petit pour un baiser._

_Sirius respirait difficilement au moment où ils se séparèrent._

_Remus traça un chemin de baisers chauds, bouche ouverte, le long de la gorge de Sirius et de sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril._

_Le garçon aux yeux gris gémit, se tordant de plaisir._

_En un instant, tous deux étaient complètement déshabillés et Remus remonta pour un autre baiser, en écrasant leurs hanches ensemble pour créer un frottement délicieux, une main cherchant quelque chose sur la table de chevet._

_Le bruit d'un bouchon__qui claque parvint aux oreilles de Sirius, mais il ne l'enregistra pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un doigt lubrifié__entrer en lui. Pris par surprise, il enfonça brusquement ses dents dans la lèvre de Remus. _

_« Que - ? » réussit-il à haleter, en ouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir fermé._

_« Je dois te préparer, » souffla Remus contre les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme. « Sinon tu vas avoir mal. »_

_Sirius réussit à hocher la tête, et Remus se rallongea, le distrayant avec des baisers alors qu'un deuxième doigt était ajouté et qu'il commençait des mouvements de ciseaux. Les doigts touchèrent quelque chose et Sirius eut un hoquet de surprise dans la bouche de Remus, ses hanches se soulevèrent alors qu'il voyait des étoiles._

_Remus sourit contre les lèvres de Sirius._

_Le garçon aux cheveux noirs gémit, en mordant une fois de plus dans la lèvre de Remus, de frustration alors que les doigts étaient enlevés._

_« Shh, » le calma Remus, et Sirius entendit le bruit d'un bouchon une nouvelle fois. « Tourne-toi, » murmura-t-il, mais Sirius secoua la tête._

_« Je veux te voir, » chuchota-t-il, forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir encore une fois._

_Remus se figea un instant, puis acquiesça, en se décalant de sorte que les cuisses de Sirius soient levées, parallèles à son torse. « Prêt ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix sonnant comme un sourd grondement qui vibrait entre eux._

_Sirius donna un signe d'assentiment saccadé, en se préparant._

_« Détends-toi, » lui ordonna Remus, notant la tension dans le corps de Sirius, puis il avança doucement._

_Sirius gémit à nouveau, et se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter le son._

_« Détends-toi, » répéta Remus._

_Sirius ferma étroitement les yeux et se mordit un peu plus, essayant de se concentrer sur la douleur causée par ses dents._

_« Sirius... » la voix de Remus était inquiète maintenant, et il commença à se retirer._

_Sirius secoua la tête avec véhémence en ouvrant les yeux et il agrippa les épaules de l'autre homme pour le maintenir en place._

_Les inquiets yeux ambrés rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius pendant un moment, puis Remus se pencha et balaya d'un doux baiser la joue de Sirius, puis commença à traîner des baisers papillons sur les nez, lèvres et yeux de Sirius._

_« Tout va bien, tout va bien, » murmura-t-il, presque en fredonnant._

_Lentement, les muscles du corps de Sirius commencèrent à se relâcher. Ses yeux se fermèrent._

_Il sentit un léger mouvement au-dessus de lui, puis, en un coup rapide, Remus se lança en avant, ses dents se fermèrent sur le lobe d'oreille de Sirius à peine une seconde plus tard, forçant Sirius à se concentrer sur la douleur aiguë dans son oreille plutôt que sur la brûlure courant dans la partie inférieure de son corps._

_« Ok ? » demanda Remus après un moment. Sirius pouvait sentir la tension dans le corps de l'autre homme alors que le châtain luttait pour rester parfaitement immobile en attendant que le corps de Sirius s'ajuste et l'accepte._

_Sirius, la respiration désordonnée, attendit un autre long moment avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent et qu'il n'acquiesce. « Ok, » dit-il, déplaçant ses hanches avec expérience._

_Un petit soupir échappa à Remus, bien que Sirius ne puisse dire si c'était de soulagement ou non. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, Remus commençait à bouger. Lentement d'abord, puis, une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé leur rythme, plus vite._

_Les hanches de Sirius se levèrent pour rencontrer chaque coup et une des mains de Remus s'engouffra entre eux et se referma sur la verge de Sirius, pour commencer un mouvement régulier en contrepoint._

_Ce ne fut pas long avant que Sirius n'explose, criant le nom du châtain alors qu'il venait, sa vision devenant blanche, et Remus à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre et il fallut un moment avant que les yeux et l'esprit de Sirius ne s'éclaircissent._

_« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Remus. Il était pelotonné à côté de Sirius dans le lit, fourrant son nez dans le cou de l'homme plus jeune._

_« Mieux que bien, » murmura Sirius, se sentant soudain épuisé._

_« Tu auras un peu mal au matin, » l'avertit Remus, la voix assoupie._

_« Ça en valait la peine, » parvint à répondre Sirius, ses paupières tombant._

_« J'en suis heureux, » chuchota Remus, déposant un baiser sur la joue de Sirius. « Dors maintenant. »_

_En un instant, le souffle de l'homme plus petit devint régulier._

_Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit satisfait et endormi, Sirius nota que la tempête avait pris fin et que le ciel s'était dégagé. Il sourit avec contentement, et s'enroula__plus près de son amant, ses pensées dérivèrent au loin pour dormir alors que la lumière de la croissante lune gibbeuse peignait des dessins argentés sur le sol._

– – – – –

_« Lève-toi et rayonne, Sleeping Beauty, __**(1)**__ » murmura la voix de Remus, près de l'oreille de Sirius._

_Sirius ouvrit les yeux, grimaçant légèrement à cause de la vive lumière matinale du soleil qui se déversait par la fenêtre. « Quand ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, un peu groggy, faisant un vague geste dans la direction de la lumière offensante._

_Remus rit doucement. « Il y a plusieurs heures en fait. __Je t'ai fait un peu de café pour te réveiller. Tu dois rentrer chez toi, bientôt, ou bien quelqu'un va s'inquiéter pour toi __**(2)**__. » _

_« Ils ne remarqueront probablement même pas que je suis parti, laissez-les s'inquiéter, » grogna Sirius, mais il roula hors du lit tout de même._

_Remus émit un bruit appréciateur, et Sirius sourit à l'homme aux cheveux châtains._

_« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » demanda-t-il, à moitié taquinant, à moitié invitant, en écartant les bras_

_Les yeux ambrés s'attardèrent un moment avant de remonter au visage de Sirius. « Habille-toi et brosse-toi les dents, » ordonna le châtain en se détournant – mais pas avant que Sirius ne remarque la rougeur qui s'était emparée de son visage. « Le café est dans la cuisine. »_

_Sirius ricana alors qu'il partait à la recherche de son pantalon._

– – – – –

_« Je ne pourrais pas te voir pendant quelques jours, » dit Remus en étalant soigneusement sa confiture sur un toast._

_« Quoi ? » Sirius releva la tête de son petit-déjeuner, étonné._

_« Je ne serais pas là les prochains jours, » dit Remus, un peu plus fort._

_« Je t'ai entendu la première fois, » rétorqua Sirius. « Pourquoi tu ne seras pas là ? » _

_Le châtain ne leva pas le regard de son toast. « Je dois aller quelque part, » répondit-il._

_« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » voulut savoir le jeune homme._

_« Ce n'est vraiment pas tes affaires. »_

_Sirius claqua sa cuillère sur la table. « Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu entends par "ce n'est pas mes affaires" ? »_

_« J'entends que ce n'est pas tes affaires, » répondit Remus calmement._

_« Mais – je – » __bredouilla Sirius._

_Remus leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux ambrés circonspects, mais tristes. « Ecoute Sirius, » dit-il, la voix douce. « C'est personnel. Je ne veux pas en parler. D'ailleurs, tu as à peine été chez toi ces derniers jours. Tes parents ne vont-ils pas se demander ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »_

_Sirius renifla. « Ils n'ont même pas remarqué que j'étais parti. Je ne mentais pas quand je t'ai dit ça, avant. »_

_Ils continuèrent encore un moment de prendre leur petit-déjeuner en silence._

_« Combien de temps tu seras parti ? » demanda Sirius après quelques minutes, estimant qu'assez de temps avait passé._

_« Deux jours, » répondit Remus. « Peut-être trois. »_

_« Tu vas me manquer, » dit calmement Sirius._

_Un triste demi-sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux ambrés. __« Tu vas me manquer aussi. »_

– – – – –

_« Oh Seigneur...Rem, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Sirius alors que la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi soulignait les mèches dans les cheveux de Remus et les cernes sous ses yeux._

_« Oui, je vais bien. » Remus tapota le banc sur lequel il était assis pour que Sirius le rejoigne, mais le jeune homme resta debout._

_« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ! Tu ressembles à un zombie ! __**(3)**__ »_

_« Merci bien Sirius. Tu as un vrai talent avec les mots. Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour qu'un homme se sente attirant. »_

_Sirius rougit, mais refusa d'en démordre. « Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? Tu es malade ? »_

_« Sirius... »_

_« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »_

_« Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. »_

_« Ne me mens pas, Remus. C'est la deuxième fois que tu pars et que tu reviens, l'air d'être juste sorti d'une tombe. Où est-ce que tu vas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » _

_« Je suis juste fatigué, Sirius. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. »_

_« Remus... » Sirius s'assit, regardant attentivement son compagnon._

_« Je sais que tu es inquiet, Sirius, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire. » Remus prit une des mains de Sirius entre les siennes. « Il ne nous reste encore que quelques semaines. __Ne les gaspillons pas. »_

_« Est-ce que c'est ta manière de me rappeler que nous n'avons pas une relation sérieuse ? »_

_« Mais bien sûr que c'est une relation Sirius, __**(4)**__ » plaisanta le châtain. « Tu en fais partie, non ? »_

_Le jeune homme ignora sa frivolité. « Même si notre "arrangement" _est _juste pour l'été, j'aurais aimé que tu me fasses confiance. »_

_« Je te fais confiance, Sirius. Il y a juste certaines choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Et l'endroit où je vais ne concerne que moi. »_

_Sirius mordit sa lèvre, blessé et un peu fâché. Il regarda ailleurs, balayant des yeux le parc qui était dans sa pleine splendeur estivale._

_Remus tourna doucement le visage de Sirius vers lui et se pencha en avant pour embrasser légèrement le garçon aux cheveux noirs sur la bouche._

_Sirius soupira, incapable de rester en colère, et se plongea dans le baiser._

_Après un moment, Remus recula. « Pourquoi ne retournons-nous pas à mon appartement ? Je peux faire un peu de thé et tu me raconteras ce que tu as fait ces deux derniers jours sans moi. »_

– – – – –

Sirius n'était pas sûr du temps qu'il avait passé, assis là, à se rappeler et à être secoué par des émotions refoulées. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien être des minutes que des heures.

Quand finalement il sentit qu'il avait repris le contrôle de lui, il releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le soleil rouge sang descendait lentement à l'ouest de l'horizon, projetant de longues ombres à travers la salle de classe déserte. Ça avait plutôt duré plusieurs heures. James et Peter allaient probablement se demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en inquiéter.

Il se mit sur ses pieds, se sentant vide et dévasté.

Lentement, il rassembla ses affaires et se tourna pour partir.

Il se figea.

Là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait Remus.

Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent fixement.

Sirius réalisa qu'il devait avoir l'air d'une épave : les yeux rouges et gonflés, le visage barbouillé et strié de larmes. Remus n'avait pas l'air mieux; ses cheveux étaient en désordre, ses yeux étaient rouges et étrangement brillants, et c'était comme s'il s'était durement mordu la lèvre inférieure. _Tout comme à la fin de l'été,_ pensa Sirius.

« J'avais besoin de ma mallette, » dit Remus en brisant finalement le silence. Sa voix était légèrement étranglée.

Sirius hocha la tête.

Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea.

**TBC**

* * *

**(1) "Sleeping Beauty" est le nom anglais pour "Belle au Bois Dormant", je trouvais ça un peu inapproprié pour Sirius...mais littéralement ça veut dire "Beauté endormie". **

**Le "rise and shine" donne en français un drôle d'effet alors qu'en anglais c'est assez poétique. C'est pour parler d'un astre qui se lève.**

**(2) "Or someone will miss you" donne "ou tu manqueras à quelqu'un", j'ai remplacé par ce que je jugeais bon comme pour "Let alone miss me".**

**(3) ****"**** like death warmed over" ****est traduit par "en pièce détachée" selon le titre d'une pièce de théâtre, c'est aussi une expression qui peut se traduire par « avoir l'air de sortir d'une tombe, avoir une mine de papier mâcher ou avoir l'air d'un mort vivant »**** (merci Tayplayrock ;p)**

**(4) Le très répandu jeu de mot "Sirius/serious" (serious : sérieux, mais ça se prononce de la même façon en anglais), intraduisible en français.**

**Voilà, comme la plupart voulait la version non-censurée, j'ai fait comme vous le vouliez ! lol **

**Merci à Tayplayrock pour les corrections ;) Désolé Kuro-hagi, pas pu t'attendre avant de publier :S**

**Sorn**


	6. Chapitre 5

L'auteur s'excuse de ce chapitre très court.

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Chapitre**** 5**

La tension entre les deux hommes qui se fixaient en silence était si épaisse que Sirius était vaguement étonné qu'ils n'aient pas encore suffoqué tous les deux.

Il se déplaça d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, et avec le sentiment d'être inconfortablement jeune.

_Je t'aime_, voulait-il dire. _Ne dis pas que c'est fini. __Ne pars pas. Ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime._

Dans la lumière mourante, les yeux ambrés de Remus brillaient.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. __Je t'aime. _Les mots étaient sur le bout de la langue de Sirius mais il les retint. Il avait déjà ouvert son cœur auparavant. Ça l'avait conduit ici. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre à un autre coup si peu de temps après le premier.

Il inspira profondément et prit sa décision dans le silence de plomb. Il ne le redirait pas jusqu'à ce que Remus l'ait dit à son tour. Remus savait où il en était. Bien qu'il ne sache pas comment, Sirius savait, profondément ancré en lui, que Remus ressentait la même chose – quelque chose dans ses yeux ambrés peut-être. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Du moins, Sirius l'espérait.

Il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour marcher vers le devant de la classe, prendre la mallette en mauvais état, et se diriger vers l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte. Il la leva.

« Votre mallette, professeur Lupin. »

Le châtain recula, comme s'il avait été frappé. Puis, automatiquement, il prit le sac tendu. « Sirius – » commença-t-il.

Mais Sirius l'avait déjà dépassé pour sortir de la pièce. Sur le moment, il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour retenir les mots qu'il brûlait de crier. Il devait partir.

La porte claqua derrière lui et se rouvrit presque immédiatement. Sirius lutta contre le besoin de se retourner. Au lieu de ça, il accéléra et tourna au coin, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et la personne dont il avait conscience du regard posé sur lui alors qu'il s'éloignait.

– – – – –

« Mais _putain_, où étais-tu passé ? » demanda fortement James au moment où Sirius entrait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à travers le passage du portrait.

Sirius, qui aurait simplement voulu monter au dortoir pour se plonger dans le sommeil, se tourna pour faire face à son ami.

James le fixa d'un air choqué, puis se leva à moitié. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix beaucoup plus basse.

La main de Sirius se leva automatiquement vers son visage et il balaya rapidement l'humidité qui subsistait sur ses joues. « Rien, » murmura-t-il. « Je vais dormir. » Il se tourna et se précipita dans l'escalier en colimaçon et pénétra dans le dortoir au sommet des marches.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, résistant au désir de la claquer puis laissa son corps fléchir lourdement contre le bois solide.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Ça n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. __C'était supposé être seulement pour l'été. Il savait que je partais. __Je savais que je partais. Nous voulions juste, tous les deux..._Il ferma les yeux. _Non, _se rappela-t-il fermement. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir à propos de tout ça. _Non. Je n'ai jamais_ juste _voulu...Je n'ai simplement pas réalisé...Mais je_ savais _que je l'aimais. Je lui ai _dit _que je l'aimais. __Il ne me l'a jamais dit. __Qu'est-ce que _lui _voulait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il_ veut _? Est-ce qu'il est content de m'avoir revu ? Est-ce qu'il était triste quand je suis parti ? Est-ce qu'il était simplement..._

Alors la panique l'envahit.

_Et s'il part ? __Est-ce qu'il partira ? __Il ne peut pas partir. Il ne _peut pas_ partir. Il ne partira pas. Je ne le laisserai pas partir. __Je ne le laisserai pas me quitter. Il restera. Il _voudra_ rester. Je lui donnerai envie de rester. __Je sais qu'il...J'_espère_ qu'il...Il doit..._ Sirius secoua la tête, confus, plein d'espoir et effrayé.

_J'ai besoin d'un plan,_ pensa-t-il, en essayant de se convaincre lui-même, mais en n'y croyant qu'à moitié. _C'est tout. J'ai juste besoin d'un plan, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

Il s'éloigna de la porte et se prépara à dormir.

La question, réalisa-t-il, en se forçant à se concentrer sur cette nouvelle idée plutôt que sur sa désastreuse rencontre avec son nouveau professeur, était si il pouvait oui ou non en parler à James. Un autre point de vue pourrait faire toute la différence, et James avait toujours été son partenaire dans tous les méfaits. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il le dise à Peter, le garçon plus petit ne savait rien des – préférences – de Sirius et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'éclairer. James était vraiment la seule personne à laquelle Sirius pouvait considérer demander de l'aide, mais...et s'il demandait et que James refusait ? James n'avait jamais eu de problème auparavant avec l'infraction des règles, mais ici, ce n'était pas juste une règle, c'était une loi. Et si James désapprouvait ? Quand Sirius lui avait fait son coming out, l'autre garçon avait dit qu'il était ok avec ça et, jusqu'ici, il l'avait été. Mais à présent c'était différent, il s'agissait d'un _professeur_.

_Je dois prendre le risque,_ pensa Sirius, à la fois soulagé d'être parvenu à une décision et terrifié à l'idée des conséquences. _Il est le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance et je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de son aide. J'ai besoin de son soutien. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il sera toujours mon ami._

Sirius fixa pendant un long moment son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, la brosse à dents coincée entre ses dents.

_Ce soir,_ décida-t-il. _Je dois en parler à James ce soir._

– – – – –

Sirius venait juste de s'enfoncer dans son lit avec un bouquin en attendant James quand le garçon en question entra dans le dortoir avec une expression déterminée sur ses traits.

James balaya rapidement la chambre du regard, repéra Sirius, et marcha vers lui.

« Ecoute, » commença James, la voix puissante, avant même que Sirius puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Je réalise que ce n'est probablement pas mes affaires, ou, du moins, que tu ne penses probablement pas que c'est mes affaires, et je respecte que tu ne penses probablement pas que ce soit mes affaires, mais tu n'es pas dans ton assiette depuis que tu es revenu de Paris. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais je sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose et je sais que quelque chose s'est passé quand que tu es parti. Et je sais aussi que quelque chose s'est passé ce soir. »

« James, » débuta Sirius, mais il fut aussitôt coupé.

« Et je m'en _fous_ si tu penses que ce n'est pas mes affaires. Ça te tracasse énormément et tu es mon ami et _ça_, c'est mes affaires. »

Sirius réessaya. « James – »

« Et je veux savoir, est-ce que c'est tes parents ou... ? Est-ce qu'ils ont fait quelque chose en France ? Est-ce qu'ils _savent_ ? Est-ce qu'ils ont _dit_ quelque chose ? Tu as reçu un hibou après le cours ? C'est pour ça que tu as disparu ? Où es-tu parti ? Est-ce que... »

« James ! » Sirius saisit son ami par les épaules et le secoua violemment. « Est-ce que tu vas _la fermer_ ? »

James se calma, l'air étourdi.

« Merci, » Sirius soupira de soulagement et relâcha le garçon aux yeux noisette. Alors, il soupira à nouveau, un bruit plus anxieux, la perspective de réellement tout dire à James le rendait un peu nerveux. « Ecoute, » dit-il, puis il s'arrêta, pour rassembler ses idées. Il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé la façon de décrire un peu de sa sordide histoire à son meilleur ami, de telle manière que ledit meilleur ami ne panique pas, ne l'abandonne pas, et ne le fasse pas enfermer...ou pire, enfermer _Remus_. « Ecoute, » répéta-t-il, en essayant de garder ses nerfs sous contrôle. « Il ne s'agit pas de mes parents – ou ma famille du tout – pour une fois. C'est...Cet été, je... »

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, » proposa brusquement James.

Sirius le fixa. « Je...Tu...Comment as-tu... ? »

« Su ? » demanda James.

Sirius hocha la tête, incapable parler.

« Pas de fille, » lui rappela James.

« Oh. » _Le déjeuner._ « D'accord. »

« Et tu es amoureux de lui, » continua James.

La mâchoire de Sirius tomba légèrement sous le choc. Ça n'avait pas été une question.

« Tu as le même air que moi à chaque fois que je pense à Lily Evans, » expliqua James en réponse à l'expression stupéfaite de Sirius.

Sirius referma sa mâchoire. « J'imagine que ça fait de nous deux rejetés dans ce cas, » dit-il au garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

James garda le silence pendant un long moment, le souci évident dans ses yeux noisette. Finalement, il demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était qui ? »

_Nous y voilà,_ pensa Sirius. _Il en sait déjà trop. Et j'ai _besoin _de lui dire le reste, pour mon bien. J'ai besoin de son soutien et j'ai besoin de son aide pour faire rester Remus. Mais d'abord..._il lui fallu demander :« Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ? »

**TBC**

**Comme toujours, merci à Tayplayrock pour les corrections ;)**

**Sorn**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Chapitre**** 6**

... « Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ? » demanda Sirius

James, sur le point d'acquiescer et de dire "bien sûr" comme il le faisait toujours, hésita un instant à l'expression sérieuse de Sirius, réfléchissant à la question. Puis, il hocha fermement la tête. « Bien sûr que oui, » assura-t-il au garçon aux yeux gris, puis il ajouta rapidement, « Si tu veux bien me le dire. »

Sirius hocha la tête, sentant un poids le quitter, puis il s'assit, jambes croisées sur son lit, prenant le livre qu'il avait laissé tomber afin de secouer son ami, et le fixa silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, tandis qu'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

James rejoignit le garçon aux yeux gris sur le lit et attendit, ne prononçant pas un mot. Il connaissait assez bien Sirius pour réaliser à quel point cela devait être important et à quel point ça devait lui coûter d'avoir cette conversation.

« C'est complètement par hasard qu'on s'est rencontré, » commença Sirius. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête commenta que ça ressemblait à une heure de lecture. Elle semblait tenir un peu de James et un peu de lui. Il l'ignora. « On a foncé l'un dans l'autre un après-midi. » Il s'arrêta. « Littéralement. » Il fit un geste avec ses mains pour montrer une collision. « Je suis tombé. Il m'a rattrapé, mais a laissé tomber son croissant. » Sirius rit légèrement, un peu amer, à l'ironie de ses mots. _Suis-je jamais tombé __**(1)**_, pensa-t-il.

James avait ricané, mais au ton caustique du rire de son ami, il tomba silencieux, attendant que Sirius continue.

« Je l'ai invité à un café pour m'excuser, » poursuivit Sirius. « Puis on est parti se promener. On a complètement perdu la notion du temps. C'était incroyable. On marchait tout simplement et puis, tout d'un coup, il faisait noir. Je devais absolument le revoir. Je ne lui ai pas laissé l'occasion de dire "non". » Il chipota à son livre pendant un moment. « On s'entendait vraiment bien, » continua Sirius. « Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais un sorcier, bien sûr, et j'étais toujours prudent avec lui, alors il n'a jamais rien suspecté. » Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. « C'était cinq jours avant que j'ai le courage de l'embrasser. J'avais vraiment peur de l'effrayer. Pendant un moment, » dit-il, en se rappellant. « J'ai crû que c'était le cas. Mais il a répondu à mon baiser. J'ai passé presque toutes les vacances avec lui. Mes parents n'ont jamais rien remarqué. Même... » Sirius pouvait sentir la rougeur s'emparer de ses joues, « Même quand j'ai commencé à ne pas rentrer la nuit. »

James fit un bruit étrange.

Sirius releva finalement la tête, incertain de ce qu'il verrait.

Les yeux noisette du garçon aux cheveux en bataille étaient largement écarquillés.

« James ? » essaya Sirius, hésitant.

James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois rapidement et déglutit difficilement. Quand il parla, c'était d'une voix qu'il espérait naturelle. « Alors...alors toi et lui... »

« Avons couché ensemble, » dit Sirius d'une voix douce. « Oui. »

« T'avais besoin de le dire comme ça ? » demanda James, en bougonnant, la voix déjà plus semblable à d'habitude.

« Comment veux-tu que je dise ? » s'enquit Sirius. « On a baisé ? On s'est envoyé en l'air ? On s'est _enculé_ ? »

James grimaça. « Vous avez fait l'amour ? » suggéra-t-il.

Sirius renifla avec mépris. « Ne sois pas naïf, James. »

« Mais...ce n'est pas le cas ? Je pensais que tu étais amoureux... »

Sirius renifla à nouveau. « Tout d'abord, que je le sois ou non, c'est la phrase la plus ridicule, idiote, qui a jamais eu le malheur d'être cliché. »

« Mais... » hésita James avant de se lancer. « Tu ne l'es pas ? »

Sirius sentit son visage s'embraser. « Bon, d'accord, oui, je le suis. » marmonna-t-il. « Mais je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là. Je ne pensais pas "Oh, je t'aime". C'était plutôt "J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es incroyable. Je te veux, _maintenant_." »

« C'est... » James hésita de nouveau. « C'est toujours comme ça ? »

Sirius rougit un peu plus. « Au début, » dit-il, en s'efforçant de ne pas marmonner. « Je le voulais juste lui, et puis j'ai réalisé que je voulais être _près_ de lui. Proche de lui. _Avec_ lui. On était supposé être ensemble juste pour l'été, mais là j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne voulais pas renoncer à lui. »

James aussi était devenu légèrement rouge et il avait l'air quelque peu stupéfait. « Wow, » dit-il. « Je veux dire...ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais quand j'ai demandé...je veux dire, j'imagine ce que tu...euh...Ce que tu pensais que je voulais dire en disant ça, je veux dire, ce que je voulais dire en disant ça c'était...Mais...wow. »

_Hein ?_ « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire en disant ça ? »

« Je voulais dire, est-ce que c'est _toujours_ comme ça ? »

« Je ne... »

« Avec _n'importe qui_. »

« Tu veux dire... ? »

« Oui. » fit James précipitamment. « Avec les filles aussi. »

« Oh. » Sirius se sentit légèrement désappointé. Quand est-ce que sa confession et sa demande d'aide avaient été détournées en une conversation sur le sexe ? « Et bien... » Il essaya de se rappeler les quelques filles avec lesquelles il était sorti. « Je n'étais certainement pas amoureux d'aucune d'elles. » finit-il par dire. « Je n'étais même pas particulièrement attiré par elles. J'étais confus. Et bourré. » admit-il, fixant à nouveau son livre. « Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose pour être franc. Ce dont je me suis rappelé par après, j'ai essayé de l'oublier. »

« Ok. Bien sûr. Désolé. » James avait l'air affreusement embarrassé.

« Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas comme ça pour toi, » le rassura hâtivement Sirius, en relevant la tête.

« Comment tu peux en être aussi certain ? »

_Il a vraiment l'air nerveux. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça ? J'ai besoin de lui parler de Remus pour qu'il m'_aide « Parce que toi, tu _aimes_ les filles. » lui rappela Sirius, d'un ton un peu plus acide qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

« Oh...Ouais, ok. » James sourit timidement, l'air encore un peu mal à l'aise mais beaucoup plus joyeux. « Donc, ton grand amour français. Continue. »

« Il est anglais en fait, » dit Sirius, se sentant légèrement soulagé d'être revenu au sujet de départ, et de nouveau légèrement nerveux. « Il a été à l'école en France et a décidé de rester là-bas ensuite. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait enseigner. »

« Un prof ? » James ricana. « Intéressant... **(2)** »

Sirius haussa un sourcil, mais eut soudain l'impression de pouvoir parler plus facilement. Il était vraiment heureux que James soit assez à l'aise avec ça pour en blaguer. « Et bien, on savait depuis le début que c'était juste pour l'été, » dit Sirius pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois. « Mais alors j'ai réalisé que je voulais plus. Parfois, je pensais que lui aussi. J'ai même songé à lui dire la vérité. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda James, la voix presque imperceptible.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, » avoua Sirius.

« Tu l'as vraiment fait ? » Les yeux de James étaient agrandis par la stupeur.

Sirius acquiesça. « Je lui ai demandé de rentrer avec moi. Je lui ai dit qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble. »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent encore plus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a dit quelque chose ? »

« Il a dit que j'étais trop jeune. Que ça devait cesser. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Je lui ai demandé qu'on passe une dernière nuit ensemble. La meilleure fois que j'ai jamais eu. Il était parti quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin et je ne pouvais pas l'attendre. Il savait que je ne pourrais pas attendre après lui. Mes parents auraient remarqué que j'étais parti si je restais plus longtemps. Pas de mot de sa part. Rien. Et puis je suis rentré à Londres, et maintenant, je suis ici. Et je ne peux tout simplement pas l'oublier. Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je l'aime toujours. Et je pense qu'il m'aime aussi. Il a juste peur. »

« Alors...tu vas retourner en France pour le trouver ? » James semblait légèrement confus.

« Non. » dit lentement Sirius. « Il n'est plus en France. »

« Plus en France ? » répéta James, sa confusion augmentant clairement. « Comment tu sais ça ? Tu sais où il est ? »

« Il est ici. » répondit Sirius. « Et je le sais parce que je l'ai vu ici. »

« Oh. » James se renfrogna légèrement, l'air de plus en plus déconcerté à chaque instant qui passait. « Alors...tu as besoin de moi pour te couvrir ? »

« Non, » Sirius secoua la tête. « J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à le faire rester ici. J'ai peur qu'il parte, retourne en France et que je ne le revoie jamais. J'ai besoin d'un plan et je ne peux pas le faire seul. »

Les sourcils de James étaient toujours froncés. Il semblait réfléchir intensément à quelque chose. C'était l'air qu'il avait toujours quand il reliait des informations entre elles. « Tu as dit que c'était quoi son nom ? » demanda-t-il, la voix un peu étrange. « Lui, l'amour de ta vie ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Je ne l'ai pas dit. » informa-t-il son ami, puis il baissa la tête, en se mordant la lèvre. « C'est Remus, » dit-il doucement après un moment. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_C'est ma dernière chance,_ pensa-t-il. _Ma dernière chance de reculer. Je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant. Laisser ça comme une fin. M'asseoir en classe comme si de rien n'était. Le récupérer si je peux. Le laisser partir si je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas laisser ça se finir, comme il l'a dit. Je peux croire qu'il s'en fout. Je peux apprendre à vivre en ne sachant pas s'il s'en est jamais foutu. __**(3)**_._ C'est ma dernière chance de reculer. _Il ne la saisit pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux noisette de James Potter. « Remus Lupin. »

* * *

**TBC**

**Note de l'auteur :** Hm...ouais. C'est un peu un chapitre bouche-trou, je sais, mais j'_essayais _d'écrire au boulot puisque je n'avais pas de congé parce que je suis étudiante d'université et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas travailler, et c'est presque impossible pour moi de travailler sur n'importe laquelle de mes fics à chapitres quand je suis au boulot, quand je peux écrire du tout. Ce qui est, par coïncidence, une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai mise à jour aucune de mes fics à chapitres ces derniers temps. Désolé. Je suis désolée pour le papotage entre James et Sirius, c'est le mieux que je pouvais faire dans les circonstances.

**Note de la traductrice** : Mes deux bêtas étant actuellement très occupées et surchargées de boulot, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé du tout. Je suis désolée pour toutes les fautes que vous pourriez trouver et le mauvais français...j'ai fait de mon mieux. Et comme ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas udapté...Enfin, le boulot, vous connaissez sûrement (période d'examen pour moi)...Bref, si jamais l'un d'entre vous a des talents en anglais, beaucoup de temps libre et a envie d'être bêta...faîtes-moi signe !

**Edit** : Merci à Wildyheart d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! ;)

**(1) "Did I ever fall, he thought" En anglais on peut dire simplement "je suis tombé" au lieu de dire "je suis tombé amoureux". Ça explique le double sens de la phrase.**

**(2) "kinky" : sexuellement pervers ou non-conventionnel. Je ne trouvais pas d'adjectif correspondant en français alors...Si vous aviez une proposition ?**

**(3) "I can learn to live with not knowing if he ever did"****, la traduction me paraît bizarre...**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note de l'auteur :** J'essaie quelque chose avec ce chapitre. La seconde moitié change de PoV (c'est assez évident au moment où ça arrive). Ca devrait encore changer parfois dans le prochain chapitre. C'est, après tout, l'histoire de Sirius à être racontée.

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Chapitre**** 7**

... « Remus Lupin. »

James le fixa.

Sirius soutint son regard. Alors que le silence s'éternisait, se faisant incroyablement inconfortable, il ressentit le besoin urgent de détourner le regard, ou de bouger, mais il se força à rester immobile.

Finalement, James brisa le silence embarrassant. « Lupin ? » demanda-t-il, l'air étrangement calme, comme s'il essayait simplement de clarifier un certain élément pour une blague. « Comme dans _Professeur_ Lupin ? Comme dans notre Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, le Professeur Lupin ? »

Sirius acquiesça, tendu.

« Tu n'as pas dit que c'était un sorcier. »

Sirius secoua la tête, incapable de parler.

« Et tu voulais dire _ici_, ici. » Ce n'était pas une question. « Je pensais que tu disais ici, comme dans _ce pays_, ici. »

« Non. » parvint à articuler Sirius. « Poudlard. »

« Mais je pensais que _lui_, ne savait pas que _toi_, tu étais un sorcier. »

« Il ne le savait pas, » répondit Sirius, toujours à cran. James ne _semblait_ pas prendre la chose trop mal. « Nous pensions tous les deux que l'autre était un Moldu, alors aucun de nous n'a jamais mentionné la magie. »

« Donc, il n'est pas ici parce qu'il t'a suivi ? »

« Non. Il ne savait pas que j'étais ici. Je lui avais seulement dit que j'étais de Londres. » Sirius s'arrêta, puis ajouta : « Il n'avait pas l'air excessivement heureux de me voir, cet après-midi. »

« Alors, s'il ne t'a pas suivi, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » fit James, comme s'il pensait que c'était la seule explication logique de la présence de l'homme à leur école.

« Il enseigne. » lui rappela Sirius, commençant à se sentir soulagé. « Il a dit qu'il voulait donner cours. »

« Oui. » James acquiesça. « Mais pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi ne pas enseigner en France ? Il aurait dû le faire à Beauxbâtons, c'est la seule école de sorcellerie en France, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir postulé pour un boulot là-bas ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait posé sa candidature pour un poste ici. » dit lentement Sirius, tout en réfléchissant. « Il a dit que Dumbledore lui avait demandé une faveur et il a accepté. »

« Comment est-ce qu'il connaît Dumbledore s'il n'a pas été à Poudlard ? »

« Tout le monde connaît Dumbledore, » répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Oui. » acquiesça de nouveau James. « Mais si Lupin s'est trouvé hors du pays pendant les, quoi, dix dernières années ? Comment se fait-il que Dumbledore _le_ connaisse ? »

« Hmf. » _Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. __Mais vraiment..._ « Et bien, c'est Dumbledore. On dirait qu'il a des relations partout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose. » concéda James, sceptique. Puis, son expression changea, devenant plus sérieuse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après le cours ? » voulut-il savoir. « Il t'a gardé exprès. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il m'a fait quelque chose ? » s'enquit Sirius.

« Je t'ai vu quand tu es rentré. » lui rappela James. « On aurait dit qu'un loup-garou venait juste de bouffer ton premier né – pas d'offense aux loups-garous bien sûr, Maman dit qu'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, et elle le sait, puisqu'elle a l'habitude de leur parler un peu quand elle travaille au Département des... » Sa tirade se perdit. Il avait l'air désolé d'avoir encore une fois dévié du sujet.

« Il ne m'a rien fait. » dit Sirius en soupirant. « Rien qu'il n'avait déjà fait avant, en tout cas. »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent démesurément. « Vous avez... »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius, confus. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai... » _Oh._ « Oh. Est-ce que _nous_ avons...Non, non. On a rien fait. » **(1)**

« Alors qu'est-ce... »

« Il m'a dit que c'était fini. » Quelque chose dans la poitrine de Sirius se contracta douloureusement et soudain, son estomac se retourna. Il n'avait jamais dit ces mots tout haut auparavant. Il déglutit – difficilement. « Je veux dire...j'ai détesté ça, mais je savais que c'était fini avant, cet été, mais ensuite il est venu _ici_ et j'ai pensé... » Il s'arrêta, puis il sentit comme si quelque chose en lui venait de se briser et les mots se précipitaient à ses lèvres, rapides et furieux, et Sirius ne pouvait pas les arrêter. « Et puis je l'ai embrassé, et il a répondu à mon baiser alors j'ai espéré...mais il m'a repoussé et a dit que c'était mal et qu'il était mon prof, et que j'étais trop jeune, mais il a à peine deux ans de plus, et il est parti, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter, puis il est revenu et je ne pouvais pas le supporter non plus alors _je_ suis parti, et puis toi, en bas, et ici, et je devais te le dire, parce que tu dois m'aider, parce que je l'aime et je pense qu'il pourrait m'aimer, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me le dira parce qu'il a peur de quelque chose et il y a quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas me dire, quelque chose qui, je crois, le blesse et je veux savoir ce que c'est, parce qu'il faut que ça cesse, parce que il ne doit pas avoir mal, rien ne peut lui faire de mal, je ne le laisserais pas, et je m'en fous de ce que je dois faire parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'aider, si seulement il me laissait, mais j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. J'ai besoin qu'il m'aime. Et s'il ne m'aime pas ? Personne d'autre ne m'aime. Mes parents, mon frère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aimerait ? Mais je l'aime, et j'ai besoin qu'il...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'aime pas, James ? Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Tellement. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'aime jamais ? » Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Sirius aussi rapides et libres que les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche, et sa gorge s'était nouée, interdisant le passage d'autres sons.

James tendit la main, comme pour toucher l'épaule de Sirius, mais il se ravisa brusquement, l'air incertain.

Sirius le fixa, la confusion et la douleur menaçant de le submerger pour la seconde fois de la journée. Les chaudes gouttes d'eau salée tombaient sur le livre entre ses mains, mais il le remarquait à peine. Il se sentait perdu et malade.

« Sirius... » James hésita, puis son visage se décomposa en une expression de chagrin. « Oh et puis merde, » jura-t-il avant de tendre la main pour saisir Sirius et d'attirer son ami vers lui pour l'enserrer dans une rude étreinte.

– – – – –

Remus Lupin était assis seul dans son bureau, fixant un livre ouvert sans réellement le voir. Sur le bureau devant lui se trouvait une tasse de thé qui avait depuis longtemps refroidi, sa vieille mallette, et une boîte peu profonde pleine de photos, de bouts de tickets, de reçus, et un mug rouge avec la phrase "Chocolat : le Remède Miracle" inscrite en lettres dorées.

Ses yeux piquaient et étaient irrités, mais ils restèrent secs alors qu'il fixait sans le voir le texte devant lui. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il l'avait assez fait pour un jour, pour un an, ou deux, au moins. Il n'avait pas autant pleuré quand il était un petit garçon et...Non. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, cet après-midi, et à Paris il n'y avait même pas deux semaines. Mais si c'était la chose à faire, pourquoi alors avait-il l'impression que quelqu'un remuait un couteau dans sa poitrine ?

Le soudain coup sur la porte le tira violemment de ses misérables méditations, le faisant légèrement sursauter sur sa chaise et lâcher son livre. Il se pencha hâtivement pour saisir le bouquin tombé et le replacer sur son bureau avant de traverser la pièce pour examiner quelle était l'origine du trouble.

Il ouvrit la porte un peu plus rudement que nécessaire et fut presque frappé en plein visage pour la peine. Seul un rapide pas en arrière de sa part et les excellents réflexes du jeune homme dans le couloir lui évitèrent ce qui aurait pu être un nez cassé.

Remus cligna des yeux en reconnaissait son visiteur nocturne. « Mr. Potter. »

« Professeur. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Remus sentit que le titre courtois avait été pensé comme une insulte. Ne sachant pas s'il l'avait imaginé ou non, il choisit de l'ignorer. « A quoi dois-je cette visite inattendue ? »

Le préfet enfonça les mains dans les poches du jeans qu'il portait sous sa robe ouverte avec désinvolture. « Je dois vous parler. »

« Oh ? » Remus haussa un sourcil. Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se dérouler. « N'est-il pas un peu tard pour des cours particuliers ? »

« Je suppose que si. » concéda facilement Potter. « Donc, ça semble être une bonne chose, puisque je ne suis pas ici pour des cours particuliers. »

Remus claqua la langue doucement, commençant à se sentir irrité. Il était trop fatigué et énervé pour ces jeux. En particulier avec James Potter. « Le couvre-feu est déjà dépassé depuis longtemps, Mr. Potter. » informa-t-il l'élève. « J'imagine que vous avez certaines permissions grâce à votre position privilégiée mais je doute que les entretiens soient appropriés à cette heure. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un entretien de toute façon. » répondit calmement le garçon. « Et ça ne peut pas attendre une heure plus..._appropriée_. Peut-être que vous seriez assez aimable pour m'inviter à entrer. Je doute que ce soit un sujet sur lequel vous voudriez parler quand n'importe qui peut vous entendre. »

Remus ne manqua pas de remarquer le ton légèrement moqueur. Son irritation augmenta mais il refusa de le montrer. « Je doute profondément qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de si urgent que ça ne puisse attendre demain, Mr. Potter. » dit-il fermement, ne bougeant pas de la porte. « Il se fait vraiment tard. Pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas ici demain avant le petit-déjeuner, et nous pourrons discuter de ce dont vous voulez à ce moment-là ? » Il avait entendu assez de rumeurs au sujet du garçon pour savoir qu'il avait besoin d'être capable de se concentrer si il devait être en tête à tête avec le meilleur ami de Sirius.

Il commença à fermer la porte, décidant qu'il était temps d'arrêter là la discussion. Mais la porte ne se ferma pas. Un pied la bloquait.

Remus essaya durement de ne pas grincer des dents. « Mr. Potter, pourriez-vous _gentiment _enlever votre pied de ma porte ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, Professeur. » Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde désolé. « Mais je dois vraiment vous parler ce soir. C'est une affaire très personnelle, vous voyez, qui concerne un autre de vos élèves, un ami qui m'est très proche. Sirius Black. »

L'estomac de Remus se retourna et il faillit trébucher. Seule sa prise sur la porte l'empêcha de tomber. Il pouvait sentir le sang quitter son visage.

Un petit air satisfait passa sur les traits du préfet, comme s'il savait exactement ce que ressentait Remus et approuvait. « Ah. » fit-il, très doucement. « Je pensais bien que ça retiendrait votre attention. Me laisseriez-vous entrer, à présent ? Ou devrons-nous avoir cette conversation dans le couloir ? »

Remus fit un pas en arrière dans son bureau, permettant au jeune homme brun d'entrer, puis il ferma rapidement la porte avant de la verrouiller, derrière son hôte indésirable. Alors qu'il retournait à la pièce, il vit l'intrus aux cheveux en bataille confortablement installé sur une des chaises devant le bureau, une cheville reposant sur le genou opposé.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il retournait à sa propre chaise derrière le bureau, se sentant vaguement soulagé d'avoir le grand et solide meuble entre lui et son accusateur. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon qui criait _danger!_ malgré son attitude apparemment sereine.

Le garçon aux lunettes renifla légèrement et lui jeta un regard dur, presque mauvais, avant d'être remplacé par une calme passivité. « Est-ce que vous en avez vraiment quelque chose à faire de ce que je veux ? » demanda-t-il, la voix presque tout à fait amicale. « Vous vous en foutiez de ce qu'il voulait, lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus ne dit rien.

Après un moment, le jeune homme aux yeux noisette continua. « Vous devez savoir que je ne vous dénoncerai pas. Je ne ferais jamais volontairement quelque chose qui pourrait attirer des ennuis à Sirius, pas de _réels_ ennuis, et certainement pas son sans consentement. »

Remus cligna des yeux. _Ça veut dire que Sirius ne sait pas qu'il est ici ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Seul un sourcil noir se fronça. « Non, il ne sait pas que je suis ici. » l'informa Potter.

Remus sursauta. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

Le sourcil noir se fronça à nouveau, plus brusquement cette fois-ci, et l'expression dans les yeux noisette s'obscurcit. « Il dort. Je doute qu'il serait heureux de savoir que je suis ici. »

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils, confus.

« Il est vraiment déterminé à ce que vous ne soyez pas blessé, voyez-vous. » dit Potter, comme explication. « Il a un bon coeur, vous savez, et déteste voir les gens qui y ont une place souffrir, de quelque manière que ce soit. Malheureusement, il n'est pas toujours aussi prudent quant aux personnes qu'il laisse y entrer, ou, apparemment, à qui il le donne. »

Remus déglutit. Ca n'allait pas bien. Jusqu'à quel point ce garçon était-il vraiment au courant ? Sirius lui avait-il tout dit, ou se basait-il seulement sur peu d'informations ? Remus n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait en apprenant que Sirius avait dit quelque chose à son ami, encore moins tout, mais il supposait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout, il avait entendu parler de James Potter au cours de l'été, ces deux-là étaient à l'évidence très proches. Une sourde douleur de jalousie fit son chemin dans la poitrine de Remus. Il essaya de l'étouffer, mais réussit seulement à la tempérer.

Potter le regardait de très près et l'examen minutieux rendait Remus nerveux.

« Si vous avez quelque chose à dire Potter, s'il vous plaît, faîtes-le. » cassa-t-il finalement. « J'ai du travail à faire et vous devriez être au lit. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'étrécirent brièvement, mais sa voix, quand il parla, ne trahissait rien. « Sirius est plus proche pour moi qu'un frère. »

Et de nouveau cette jalousie, accompagnée par la pensée irrationnelle _Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il y a entre eux ? __De la fraternité ?_

« Je n'aime pas le voir mal, pas plus qu'il n'aime voir ses amis aller mal. Vous l'avez blessé. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à ce sujet-là ? »

Remus le fixa. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce à quoi il s'_était_ attendu, mais ce n'était certainement pas ça. Comment était-il censé répondre ? Il n'était même pas sûr de ce que Sirius lui avait dit.

« Je suis désolé de l'avoir blessé. » dit-il lentement, essayant de lutter contre la douleur qui montait encore une fois en lui. « Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Et c'est terminé à présent. J'ai mis fin à ça. » Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser les choses devenir si incontrôlables pour commencer. Il déglutit. « Il devrait aller de l'avant. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous compreniez bien. » Les yeux noisette de Potter s'étaient obscurcis. « Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ce été, et je sais ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. Il est _amoureux_ de vous. Vous savez qu'il l'est, il vous l'a dit. Il ne va pas simplement _aller de l'avant_. Quand vous avez _mis fin à ça_ avec lui...Vous l'avez complètement détruit. Je l'ai à peine reconnu quand je l'ai vu ce soir, tellement il a pleuré. Comment vous sentiriez-vous si quelqu'un vous avait arraché le coeur ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un pouvait assez cruel pour le traiter de cette façon. Et vous ! Vous saviez que les choses étaient dures pour lui. Vous saviez comment était sa famille, comment il devait se faufiler hors de chez lui tout l'été pour être avec vous. Après tout ça, vous me dîtes que vous étiez juste en train de l'utiliser ? Que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez et décidé que c'était trop embêtant de le garder près de vous alors vous l'avez juste laissé tomber, comme une vieille robe ? »

« Ce n'était pas comme ça... » essaya de protester Remus, malade à la pensée d'à quel point Sirius devait être blessé pour que son ami aille confronter un professeur de cette manière, mais alors, il se força à s'interrompre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas crier à ce jeune homme quelque chose qu'il tentait toujours de nier à lui-même. _Mais Sirius..._

Les yeux noisette étincelèrent dangereusement. « Alors, comment c'était ? »

Remus baissa le regard pendant un moment, se sentant malade et coupable, puis releva les yeux vers le garçon de l'autre côté du bureau. « Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ça se produire. »

Potter serra brièvement la mâchoire, puis il se mit sur ses pieds et se rapprocha, se penchant au-dessus du bureau, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit seulement à un pied de celui de Remus. « Vous me dégoûtez. » siffla-t-il d'un ton bas et venimeux. Il s'écarta légèrement, une expression si calme et si plaisante sur son visage que c'en était effrayant. « Je veux juste vous faire savoir... » remarqua-t-il, la voix parfaitement aimable, les yeux plus durs que le granit. « ...que si vous n'étiez pas mon professeur, je vous enverrais un poing en pleine gueule, là, maintenant, et je le ferais avec un sourire. Après tout ce que vous lui avez fait traverser, vous méritez bien pire. »

Il recula, et, alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, son coude heurta le coin de la boîte sur le bureau, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol, le contenu se renversant, le mug se brisant en morceaux alors qu'il entrait en contact avec le sol, des bouts de papier flottant lentement dans l'air avant de se déposer au milieu des débris.

« Non ! » Remus se précipita par-dessus le bureau, poussant de côté sa mallette et sa tasse de thé dans sa hâte, remarquant à peine que le thé froid se répandait sur son livre.

Potter s'écarta du chemin.

Remus s'agenouilla, ramassant les tessons du mug et les berçant contre sa poitrine, se sentant quelque part encore plus mal que depuis qu'il était revenu dans son bureau.

Potter s'était accroupi derrière lui et passait au crible tout le désordre. « Putain mais c'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda-t-il, la voix étrange.

Remus releva le regard, toujours légèrement choqué par la perte du mug, et vit que le garçon aux cheveux en bataille fixait à travers ses lunettes plusieurs photos d'un Sirius assoupi à différentes étapes de dévêtement.

* * *

**TBC**

**(1) "you" en anglais traduit aussi bien la deuxième personne du singulier que du pluriel. On comprend donc ici la confusion de Sirius.**

**Excusez-moi du retard de publication pour ce chap mais ma vie est devenue infernale en ce moment, je suis submergée de travail et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour les fics, comprenez-moi s'il vous plaît.**

**Merci à Tayplayrock pour son aide avec la trad ! Je t'adore !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Chapitre**** 8**

Après un moment, Potter commença à ranger tout le contenu tombé de la boîte. Tous les bouts de tickets et reçus dataient de l'été. La plupart des photos – toutes moldues – montraient un Sirius endormi, même s'il y en avait quelques unes de Sirius et Remus au parc, au musée ou à la sortie du cinéma, prises à l'évidence par quelqu'un d'autre à l'insistance de Sirius, car les images de Remus montraient clairement qu'il était loin d'être ravi de se faire tirer le portrait. Mais les photos de Sirius...

Remus voulait dire au jeune homme d'arrêter de toucher à tout, que ces photos étaient _privées_, des moments capturés d'innocence, de brefs flashs d'un Sirius calme et en paix, comme il n'était jamais réveillé, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ça ? » redemanda Potter, le dégoût à présent évident dans sa voix. La photo qu'il observait montrait Sirius qui dormait sur le ventre, ses cheveux couvrant en partie son visage, une couverture enroulée bas sur ses hanches, une jambe nue en partie non-recouverte. Il était clairement nu sous la couverture, et, à la base de son cou, on pouvait voir la trace un peu effacée d'un suçon.

_Des souvenirs_, pensa Remus, mais il ne parvint pas à le dire. Sa gorge ne marchait pas convenablement. Ses mains se resserraient convulsivement. Les bouts pointus de la tasse brisée entraient dans la peau des paumes de Remus, mais il remarquait à peine la douleur. Il regardait les tessons dans ses mains, à moitié conscient qu'ils étaient à présent éclaboussés des gouttes de son propre sang. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, mais que tout continuait de se briser, s'émiettant jusqu'à la poussière.

« Qu'est-ce qui _ne va pas_ chez vous ? » La voix dure de Potter brisa la bulle dans laquelle Remus semblait s'être plongé.

Il releva le regard et réalisa que les yeux noisette n'étaient plus fixés sur le contenu de la boîte mais sur Remus lui-même.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma, se sentant jeune et perdu, et baissa les yeux sur les morceaux de céramique rouge et or dans ses mains en sang.

« C'est juste une tasse, » fit sèchement la voix de Potter, mais on aurait dit qu'il y avait un soupçon de quelque chose en-dessous du dégoût et de l'antagonisme dans son ton.

Remus sentit son visage s'échauffer avec quelque chose apparenté à de la colère alors qu'il fixait le préfet en chef une nouvelle fois, et il sentit sa voix revenir. « Ce n'est _pas _"juste une tasse". » gronda-t-il, tenant les morceaux encore plus près de sa poitrine.

Potter recula, surpris, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Alors, réparez-la. »

Remus cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que le jeune homme brun voulait dire.

Le froncement de sourcils derrière les lunettes se fit un peu plus prononcé, et, en un clin d'œil, Potter avait tiré sa baguette, s'était penché, avait attrapé et tapé les restes de la tasse du bout de sa baguette. « _Reparo._ » lança-t-il, et les morceaux se remirent ensemble, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés.

Remus fixa la tasse réparée, puis releva le regard. « Je... » tenta-t-il, mais sa gorge se bloqua. Ses yeux retournèrent à la tasse reconstituée. Ses doigts la caressèrent doucement, comme s'ils cherchaient seuls des fissures.

La porte claqua et la tête de Remus se releva soudain. Il était seul.

Précautionneusement, il replaça la tasse dans la boîte, et commença à ramasser le reste du contenu éparpillé, s'attardant sur une facture, un menu, une photo tout en combattant de nouvelles larmes.

– – – – –

_Sirius était assis sur le sol du couloir, la tête reposant sur ses bras pliés autour de ses genoux. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait, mais la lumière du jour filtrait encore à travers la fenêtre, à l'extrémité du hall, et il n'avait pas été capable de se débarrasser de son frère avant tard dans l'après-midi._

_Sa tête se releva au son de pas qui approchaient. La silhouette familière d'un châtain émergea des escaliers et Sirius était sur ses pieds avant même qu'il ait réalisé qu'il avait bougé._

_« Sirius ? » Remus avait l'air surpris. __« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Je t'attendais. __Où est-ce que tu étais ? »_

_Remus fronça les sourcils, et, pendant un moment, Sirius craignit qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas ses affaires – comme il l'avait si souvent fait ces premières semaines quand Sirius lui demandait quelque chose de personnel – mais alors, sa bouche se tordit et il haussa les épaules. __« La bibliothèque. »_

_« Je pensais que tu travaillais seulement... »_

_« Ils avaient besoin de moi pour retrouver un vieux livre. » expliqua Remus avant même que Sirius puisse finir sa phrase. « Ça a pris un peu plus de temps que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et puis...mon attention a été détournée__. » Il lança à Sirius un sourire oblique qui le fit fondre de l'intérieur. « Tu sais comment je suis avec les livres. »_

_« Ouais. » souffla Sirius._

_Remus le fixa pendant un long moment puis se secoua et commença à farfouiller dans ses poches. « Je pensais que nous nous retrouvions au restaurant pour dîner. » fit-il remarquer, sortant ses clés et en insérant la bonne dans la serrure. Il secoua la clé jusqu'à ce que la serrure cliquette et il ouvrit la porte._

_« Je ne voulais pas attendre. » répondit Sirius, suivant l'autre homme à l'intérieur. « Et tu es généralement de retour du boulot au moment où mes parents disparaissent pour la journée. »_

_Remus le regarda, surpris. « Tu es resté assis dans le hall tout l'après-midi ? »_

_Sirius secoua la tête. « Non, Regulus faisait des...trucs, et voulait pas me laisser tranquille. » __Il tritura l'ourlet de sa chemise. __« Je suis ici depuis même pas une heure. »_

_« Je vois. » acquiesça Remus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les mains de Sirius. _

_Sirius sourit en remarquant la direction du regard de son compagnon et se rapprocha de lui, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la porte afin de s'assurer qu'il l'avait verrouillée en entrant. « Tu portes une cravate. » fit-il remarquer, plus du tout surpris de voir à quel point sa voix s'était fait basse, jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'un murmure rauque. Il tendit un doigt et le fit glisser sur le tissu soyeux, se délectant au sentiment de la peau frissonnante de Remus sous son contact, assez près à présent pour qu'il puisse sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre homme sur sa peau. _

_« Le boulot. » répondit Remus, le seul mot sonnant avec douceur tout en étant légèrement écorché._

_« Hm. » acquiesça Sirius, en se rapprochant de lui. Sa main se referma sur le nœud de la cravate, qu'il utilisa pour tirer le châtain contre lui. « Ça te va bien. » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres douces, puis mordilla légèrement celle du bas._

_Le menton de Remus se releva légèrement, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux voilés. __« Ouais ? »_

_« Ouais. » La langue de Sirius donna un léger coup aux lèvres entrouvertes._

_Ensuite, les mains de Remus s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, le tirant à lui plus étroitement, la bouche chaude et sucrée contre celle de Sirius alors qu'ils titubaient à l'aveuglette vers la chambre._

_Le creux des genoux de Sirius cognèrent le côté du lit et il tomba en arrière, atterrissant avec un doux _thwump**(1)**_ sur le matelas, Remus au-dessus de lui. __Ils se séparèrent avec un halètement. __Remus s'agenouilla, écartant les jambes de Sirius, et défit avec hâte les boutons de sa chemise. Sirius utilisa ce moment pour passer sa propre chemise par-dessus sa tête. Remus tira sa chemise et la laissa tomber à côté du lit, ses mains se mouvant pour aller dénouer sa cravate._

_Les mains de Sirius rejoignirent celles de Remus sur le nœud, les immobilisant. « Attends. » murmura-t-il alors que le nœud se détachait._

_Remus releva la tête, les yeux ambrés rencontrant les gris._

_Pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne bougea._

_Ensuite, Remus inclina légèrement la tête. « Tu veux... »_

_« Ouais. » le coupa Sirius. Son cœur battait deux fois plus vite qu'en temps normal mais... « Ouais. » répéta-t-il tout en glissant en arrière, vers la tête du lit._

_Remus le regarda, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. « Tu es sûr que tu... »_

_« Je te fais confiance. » le coupa une nouvelle fois Sirius, la voix rauque._

_Remus ne dit rien, mais soutint le regard de Sirius alors qu'il rampait en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il écarte les jambes de Sirius une nouvelle fois._

_Sirius leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux gris toujours accrochés avec les ambrés._

_Lentement, Remus glissa la cravate dénouée de son cou, laissant le bout traîner à travers le torse de Sirius alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses poignets._

_Sirius frissonna au chatouillement de la soie sur sa peau, puis frissonna une nouvelle fois quand Remus noua ses poignets puis, lia le bout de la cravate à la tête du lit._

_Remus recula pendant un moment et fixa simplement Sirius. « Magnifique. » murmura-t-il doucement. « Tu es magnifique. »_

_Sirius sentit ses joues s'échauffer, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, Remus l'embrassait, et il oublia comment parler._

_De chaudes lèvres traçaient un chemin le long de la gorge de Sirius et il gémit, s'arquant au toucher. Des baisers brûlants traînèrent sur le torse de Sirius, s'arrêtant brièvement pour tenter un téton, ensuite l'autre, avant de descendre plus bas._

_De fins doigts firent un rapide travail sur la ceinture de Sirius, et, à présent, Sirius se tordait franchement sous le contact du châtain, des marmonnements déjà incohérents tombant de ses lèvres._

_Le bout de la langue de Remus darda rapidement dans le nombril de Sirius avant que..._

BANG !

Sirius sursauta violement, se cognant presque la tête sur la colone du lit. « P'tainkeskipass ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un regard confus à la chambre.

Peter, qui se tenait à à peine un pied de la porte offensante, se tapit. « Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, les joues rouge vif. « J'ai pas réalisé que tu dormais. »

Sirius se renfrogna, et se leva inconfortablement sur son lit.

« J'ai vu James sortir il y a un petit moment. » continua Peter, balbutiant légèrement avec nervosité. « Il était seul, alors j'ai supposé qu'il était juste parti aux cuisines... » fit-il d'une traite, transférant anxieusement son poids d'un pied à l'autre plusieurs fois de suite.

Sirius frotta son visage, essayant de se retenir de s'adresser d'un ton sec au garçon maladroit. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était _sa_ faute s'il avait interrompu...et puis, la conversation de Sirius avec James lui revint brusquement à l'esprit. Il tourna la tête brusquement. « James est sorti ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, oui. » Peter se tapit un peu plus sous l'examen minutieux de Sirius. « Il est sorti y'a un moment... »

Ils entendirent tous les deux les bruits de pas dans les escaliers quelques instants à peine avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Peter sauta de côté juste au bon moment pour éviter d'être frappé quand James entra, essayant clairement de ne faire aucun bruit.

Peter et Sirius fixèrent tous deux le préfet en chef.

« Oh. » James grimaça, et il laissa la porte claquer avec un _bang_, juste un peu moins "coup de canon" que celui de Peter. « Tu es réveillé. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Oui. Merci à Peter et à la Porte Qui Fait Un Bruit de Tonnerre. »

James haussa un sourcil en direction de Peter – qui lui donna un sourire plutôt douloureux – avant de revenir à Sirius. « C'est une porte assez bruyante. » concéda-t-il.

« Merci, Professeur. » fit sèchement Sirius.

Les deux sourcils se haussèrent cette fois. « Professeur ? » s'enquit-il.

Sirius le fixa, l'air choqué, pendant un long moment, puis ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Où est-ce que tu es allé ? » demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

« Affaires de préfet en chef. » répondit vaguement James tout en se dirigea vers sa male pour en tirer son pyjama. « Pete, tu veux la salle de bains d'abord ? » demanda-t-il, retournant au garçon plus petit.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » marmonna Peter, et prit rapidement ses affaires dans sa male avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains, lançant un dernier regard "je suis désolé" à Sirius avant que la porte ne se ferme.

« James. » Sirius se sentait tendu et méfiant quand il demanda d'un ton mordant **(2)** : « Où est-ce que tu es allé ? »

James évita de regarder Sirius pendant qu'il changeait de robes, se préparant à aller au lit.

« James. »

Finalement, James se retourna. « Tu sais où je suis allé. »

_Merde_. « James, tu n'as pas fait ça. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » fit sèchement James. « T'es comme un frère pour moi, Sirius, et je...je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_ ? »

« Rien ! Bon, je ne l'ai pas frappé ou lancé de sort, ou un truc du genre. C'est un prof. Je suis pas stupide. Mais..._putain_, je voulais le faire. »

« James. »

« Je voulais juste...lui parler. A lui, je suppose. **(3)** » James baissa la tête, croisant ses mains maladroitement. « Je voulais juste qu'il sache que je savais, et que tu as des amis. Et je... » Il s'interrompit. « Tu savais qu'il avait des photos de toi ? »

Sirius sursauta. « Quoi ? » Il se secoua. « Oui. J'ai acheté un appareil photo au début de l'été et on se l'ai passé. J'ai aussi des photos de lui. Est-ce qu'il t'a _montré_ les photos ? »

James secoua la tête, rougissant légèrement. « C'est par accident que je les ai vues. Mais, je veux dire...des _photos_. Pas juste des photos de toi qui pose pour lui, ou de vous deux ensemble. Des photos de _toi_. Endormi. Tu sais. _Sans vêtements_. »

* * *

**TBC**

**(1) On est censé faire quel bruit quand on tombe sur un lit ? Parce que j'ai du mal à traduire ce "thwump" en un son plus **_**français**_**, lol**

**(2) "bit out the words". Cette expression m'intrigue, je ne la trouve pas dans mon dico (qui est ridiculeusement petit en même temps) mais je verrais bien le sens "mâchonner" plutôt que "cracher" (que m'a conseillé ma bêta), j'ai essayé de faire un mélange des deux.**

**(3) "I just… talked to him. At him, I suppose." Je ne comprends pas la différence -.-'**

**Je viens de me rendre compte d'un détail. J'ai toujours eu du mal à traduire "Head Boy" et j'ai souvent chipoté entre préfet et préfet en chef. Après quelques recherches, je confirme que James est préfet en chef, excusez-moi pour mes possibles erreurs dans les chapitres précédents.**

**Je m'excuse MILLE FOIS de mon retard ! Je sais, je suis impardonnable, depuis le mois de février pas udapté cette traduction T.T Manque de temps, de motivation, trop de boulot,...vous connaissez tous ça je suppose ? Encore une fois je suis désolée ! J'ai honte du temps que j'ai mis :s (et pour I'm not jealous! c'est mille fois pire...argh)**

**Merci à dark et devil time qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre à la vitesse de l'éclair !**

**Sorn **


	10. Chapitre 9

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Chapitre**** 9**

Sirius cligna des yeux et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Oh. Oh. Et bien, je...Je ne savais pas qu'il...Mais je suppose que c'est...Après tout, _moi_, j'en ai... »

James le fixait.

Sirius grimaça. « Donnant donnant ? **(1)** » offrit-il.

« Quoi ? »

_Je ne veux_ vraiment _pas parler de ça_, pensa Sirius, mal à l'aise. _Pas maintenant._ « Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec les photos ? » demanda-t-il, à la place.

« Il les gardait dans une boîte. » répondit James, l'air encore un peu méfiant, mais ne voulant apparemment pas insister sur le sujet pour le moment. « Je l'ai fait tomber. » Il fronça soudain les sourcils, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. « Est-ce que tu saurais quelque chose à propos d'une tasse ? »

« Une tasse ? » fit Sirius en écho.

« Ouais. » acquiesça James, les sourcils toujours froncés. « Une tasse rouge avec des écritures dorées dessus. »

_Ma tasse._ « Il l'avait ? » demanda Sirius, s'agenouillant sur le lit.

Le froncement de sourcil de James s'approfondit encore. « Oui. Il était... »

« Il l'utilisait ? » le coupa Sirius.

« Non. Elle était dans la boîte que j'ai renversée. Pourquoi ? »

Sirius sourit tristement. « C'était la mienne. » expliqua-t-il.

James ouvrit la bouche, mais Sirius leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Pas vraiment la _mienne_. » se corrigea-t-il. « Mais je l'ai achetée pour lui. Les couleurs de Gryffondor, tu sais. Je ne pouvais pas résister. Il est marqué "Chocolat : le Remède Miracle" dessus. Il était tout le temps en train de manger du chocolat. Je lui ai donné assez tôt, environ une semaine après avoir commencé à dormir chez lui, je pense. Seulement, il ne l'a jamais utilisée alors je l'ai prise. Je prenais mon café avec chaque matin avant de rentrer à l'endroit que mes parents louaient. Il utilisait la tasse qu'il avait achetée pour moi. Noire avec des écritures argentées. "Coupable comme le péché et deux fois aussi chaud" **(2)**. » La bouche de Sirius se tordit. « Elle est dans ma male. Avec d'autres trucs de l'été. »

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule pouvait s'entendre, provenant de la salle de bains, dans le silence qui s'ensuivit. Finalement, James prit la parole.

« Ta tasse. Elle s'est cassée, quand la boîte est tombée. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. « Elle s'est cassée ? » murmura-t-il.

James acquiesça. « Je l'ai réparée. » fit-il rapidement. « Mais la façon dont il se comportait quand elle s'est brisée...c'est comme si ça avait été un être vivant. Il était...je sais pas...il ne semblait même pas se souvenir qu'il avait une baguette. C'était...et bien... » Il se renfrogna. « Si ce type n'avait pas été un tel bâtard, j'aurais pu me sentir vraiment désolé pour lui. »

« Ne dis pas ça, James. C'est pas un mauvais gars. » Quelque chose tilta dans la tête de Sirius. _S'il était si bouleversé à propos de la tasse, alors peut-être_...pensa-t-il, et, _je me demande si..._

James resta silencieux un long moment, les sourcils toujours froncés, puis rouvrit la bouche, mais la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse parler et Peter était de retour, les cheveux légèrement humides autour de son visage à cause de la douche.

« Tu peux y aller. » fit-il à James.

« Ok. » répondit le garçon à lunettes. « Merci, Pete. » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius une nouvelle fois mais Sirius détourna la tête.

« B'nuit. » fit Peter, apparemment mal à l'aise, réalisant clairement qu'il avait raté quelque chose, mais incertain de savoir s'il pouvait demander ce dont il s'agissait.

« B'nuit. » répondit Sirius tout en tirant les rideaux fermement autour de son lit.

Il entendit le soupir de James de l'autre côté des rideaux avant « B'nuit, Pete. B'nuit Sirius. » Un moment plus tard, la porte de la salle de bains se ferma et le bruit de l'eau qui coulait pouvait s'entendre faiblement en provenance de l'autre pièce.

Sirius se nicha sous ses couvertures. Il tira de sous son oreiller un bande de tissu en soie qu'il avait caché là. Il l'enroula autour d'une de ses mains et se roula en boule, s'entourant de ses bras. Il ferma étroitement les yeux. La main couverte de soie pressée contre sa joue, il se rendormit.

– – – – –

Le jeudi matin, Sirius se leva tôt, prit une douche et s'habilla avant que ses camarades de chambre ne se lèvent. Il attrapa son sac de cours et se glissa hors du dortoir, fermant la porte avec soin pour s'assurer qu'elle ne claque pas.

Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure, si calmes qu'on y entendait des échos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il donna de légers coups à une lourde porte en bois. Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Sirius sortit sa baguette, prit une profonde inspiration et tapa la poignée du bout de sa baguette, déverrouillant la porte. Il l'ouvrit avec hésitation, prenant soin qu'elle ne grince pas, et se glissa à l'intérieur dès que la fente fut assez large.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait à côté du lit de Remus, regardant le châtain endormi. Incapable de se retenir, il s'agenouilla près du lit, prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit quand il déposa son sac à terre, se pencha, et, doucement, balaya de la main les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient ses yeux clos.

L'homme plus âgé remua et ses paupières papillonnèrent pendant un moment avant de s'ouvrir. Il cligna des yeux confusément, fixant Sirius dans la faible lumière. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » murmura-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque à cause du sommeil. Il attrapa la main de Sirius et tira. « Reviens au lit. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche – pour dire quoi, il n'en savait rien – mais l'écarquillement soudain des yeux ambrés anticipa tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire en aucun cas.

Remus s'assit brusquement, beaucoup plus éveillé qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant. « Comment tu es entré ici ? » demanda-t-il. Sa main continuait de tenir celle de Sirius, mais sa prise s'était resserrée presque douloureusement.

« Je...la porte... » essaya d'expliquer Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu es en train de faire ? » le coupa Remus, en sifflant. « Tu ne peux pas tout simplement... »

« Arrête. » dit Sirius fermement, couvrant la bouche de Remus avec sa main libre. « _Arrête_. »

Remus le fixa, les yeux écarquillés de surprise par-dessus la main de Sirius.

« Écoute, je...est-ce que tu...est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter une minute ? » demanda Sirius.

Il lui semblait qu'un an avait passé avant que Remus n'hoche la tête, relâchant la prise écrasante qu'il avait sur ses doigts.

Sirius retira sa main, mais soudain, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Remus attendait, le fixant en silence.

Enfin, Sirius soupira. « Écoute, Rem, je... » et tout d'un coup, ses nerfs lâchèrent. « Je voulais juste m'excuser pour James. »

Remus cligna rapidement des yeux, l'air un peu choqué, comme s'il s'était attendu à autre chose.

« Il m'a dit qu'il était venu te voir la nuit dernière. » continua Sirius, les yeux fixés sur ses mains. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a dit, mais je voulais juste te dire que je n'étais pas au courant, et que je ne lui aurais pas demandé de faire ça. Alors...je suis désolé. »

Aucun d'eux ne prit la parole pour un moment.

« Ne sois pas désolé. » dit enfin Remus. « Tu as de la chance d'avoir un aussi bon ami. » Sa voix était bizarrement étranglée. « Ils sont très rares. » Il resta silencieux pendant un autre moment puis : « Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas au courant. »

Sirius se triturait les mains sur ses genoux. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait faire quelque chose de ce genre. »

« Et bien. Tu t'attendais à quoi quand tu lui as dit ? » La voix de Remus était toujours étranglée et le sous-entendu était plus qu'un peu accusateur.

Sirius releva la tête à ces mots. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ? »

Remus se renfrogna, et, pour une obscure raison, cela lui rappelait Regulus quand on ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait. « Exactement ce que j'ai dit. » fit-il sèchement

Sirius cligna des yeux. « Tu es fâché que je lui ai dit à propos de nous ? » C'était seulement à moitié une question.

« Je n'étais tout simplement pas préparé à me faire agresser pour quelque chose qu'on ne dit pas à n'importe qui. »

Sirius resta bouche bée. « Je ne l'ai pas dit à n'importe qui ! Je l'ai dit à James. »

« Et à qui d'autre ? » gronda à moitié Remus.

« Quoi ? »

« A qui d'autre l'as-tu dit ? » demanda Remus.

« Personne ! » répondit sèchement Sirius, surpris par ce soudain changement chez Remus, qui était généralement aimable. « Je l'ai juste dit à James. Personne d'autre ne sait à propos de moi. Tu _sais_ ça. »

« Et à qui d'autre _James_ l'a-t-il dit ? » voulut savoir Remus.

« Personne ! » répéta Sirius, commençant à se fâcher. Il bondit sur ses pieds, plissant le front face au châtain. « Il ne le dirait à personne sans ma permission, et il_ sait_ que je ne veux pas que les gens sachent. Même si tu n'étais _pas_ notre professeur. »

Remus se leva et la distance entre eux se réduisit soudainement. Il était apparemment complètement inconscient qu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama mais à cette distance, Sirius pouvait sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de l'autre homme et devait lutter contre la soudaine tentation de franchir complètement la distance entre eux, même s'il était en colère.

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? » insista Remus.

« C'est parce qu'il est au courant que tu lui en veux autant ? » demanda Sirius. « Tu aurais dû savoir que je lui dirais. Je lui dis tout. C'est mon meilleur ami. »

« C'est tout ? »

Sirius sursauta à la méchanceté de la question. « _Quoi ?_ »

« C'est tout ce qu'il est pour toi ? »

La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne put en sortir. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Il n'était jamais comme ça pendant l'été._ « Tu veux dire _quoi _par là, exactement ? »

« Je veux dire qu'il est venu ici me charger comme s'il voulait être ton chevalier blanc dans sa brillante armure, _exactement_. »

« C'est tellement injuste. » murmura Sirius, choqué par l'attaque, irrité par l'interrogatoire, et commençant à se sentir profondément perplexe. « Il s'inquiétait juste pour moi. »

« Et c'est tout ? Il s'inquiétait juste pour toi ? Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

« Non, il n'y a rien de plus. Il est comme un frère pour moi, plus que Regulus. » Sirius était de plus en plus irrité dans le même temps qu'il se sentait de plus en plus confus. « Je l'aime autant que j'aime Regulus, et il m'aime. »

« Tu l'aimes ? » répéta Remus, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup, mais toujours fâché.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Sirius d'un ton mordant, toujours incertain de l'intérêt de tout ça. _Je pensais qu'il s'en foutait mais façon dont il agit..._

« Il t'aime ? »

« Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit. »_ C'est presque comme s'il était... _« Tu es_ jaloux _? » demanda-t-il, y croyant à peine lui-même mais sinon quoi d'autre...

_« Non. »_

« Pourtant t'as vraiment l'air de l'être. » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Sirius.

« Je ne suis _pas_ jaloux. » siffla le châtain.

« Alors pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? » le défia Sirius, pas sûr de savoir s'il voulait réellement connaître la réponse, pas sûr de pouvoir la supporter. Tout était déjà devenu tellement hors de contrôle, il n'était pas venu ici pour se disputer, après tout, il était venu dans l'espoir que peut-être la réaction de l'autre homme quand la tasse s'était brisée avait signifié quelque chose, et de – mais...

« Parce que je t'aime ! » éclata Remus, puis, ayant l'air horrifié, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

**TBC**

**(1) "Fair's fair"...j'ai trouvé cette traduction-là, même si elle me paraît bizarre...**

**(2) ****"Guilty as Sin and twice as Hot". ****Je ne savais pas trop comment traduire pour que ça donne bien en français...**

**Hm, je m'excuse du grand retard que j'ai pris pour publier ce chapitre mais mon été a été un véritable enfer (des vacances pas géniales, le stress pour me trouver un logement et l'entrée à l'université entre autres) et je n'avais vraiment pas la tête aux fics. J'ai fini de traduire ce chap en version brouillonne il y a assez longtemps et je n'ai fait appel qu'à une bêta (dark and devil time, merci beaucoup) contrairement à mon habitude (pardon Tayplayrock, je vais essayer de me dépêcher !) donc, désolé s'il reste encore quelques incohérences et phrases mal tournées.**

**Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et je serais au même niveau que l'auteur (qui n'a plus udapté depuis le 12 août 2007...espérons qu'elle n'ait pas lâché) J'essaierai de faire des efforts pour traduire et publier plus vite mais je ne promets rien...les études et la vraie vie ça prend du temps, vous savez ?**

**Pour les lecteurs de Vampire Heart, je suis encore plus désolée mais la suite n'arrivera certainement pas avant plusieurs mois. Je n'ai **_**aucune**_** inspiration et pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire non plus. Pardonnez-moi.**

**Merci de supporter mes retards :)**

**Sorn**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Chapitre 10**

La mâchoire de Sirius se décrocha et il ne put que fixer pendant un long moment le châtain qui se tenait à seulement quelques pouces de lui, la main toujours plaquée sur la bouche, l'air horrifié.

« Tu...tu quoi ? » souffla Sirius quand il put enfin parler.

Remus ne fit que secouer la tête, ses yeux ambrés écarquillés et emplis de terreur.

« Tu...tu m'aimes ? » demanda Sirius, doucement, y croyant à peine.

Remus secoua de nouveau la tête, mais ce n'était pas un démenti.

« Remus ? »

L'homme plus petit continua de secouer la tête. Après plusieurs longues secondes, il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Sirius tendit la main et tira doucement la main de Remus de sa bouche. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me le dire ? »

Les yeux de l'homme plus âgé brillaient intensément. « Je ne peux pas t'aimer. »

Sirius recula d'un pas, avec l'impression qu'on venait juste de le frapper. « Quoi ? »

« Je...Je suis ton professeur. » La voix de Remus était désespérée.

Quelque chose claqua. **(1)** « J'en ai absolument _rien à foutre_ que tu sois mon prof ! » cria Sirius.

« Sirius, s'il te plaît, ta voix... »

« J'en ai _rien à faire_ ! »

« Sirius, s'il te plaît, baisse... »

« _Ne me dis pas_ de baisser le ton ! » gronda le jeune homme brun, mais il s'arrêta et inspira plusieurs fois profondément. « Tu es toujours toi. » dit-il enfin, beaucoup plus doucement. « L'homme que j'ai rencontré à Paris et avec qui je suis devenu ami. L'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux. »

« Sirius. »

« Remus. S'il te plaît. » Il fit un pas en avant, tendit la main – hésitant seulement un court instant – et dessina le contour de la lèvre inférieure du châtain avec son pouce.

Le menton de Remus se pencha légèrement, s'arquant au toucher, comme de sa propre volonté. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement.

« Dis-moi. » La voix de Sirius s'était faite basse et était légèrement éraillée. Ses doigts glissèrent plus bas, caressant le doux cou. « Dis-moi la vérité, Remus. »

« Hm ? » C'était à moitié une demande, à moitié un gémissement.

Sirius prit une longue, ferme inspiration. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Remus sursauta en arrière, retombant presque sur son lit, mais se rattrapa à temps.

« Ne dis pas que tu es mon professeur. Ne dis pas que je suis trop jeune. Pas d'excuses ou de raisons pour lesquelles tu ne peux ou ne devrais pas. Dis-moi simplement...la vérité. »

« Ne me fais pas ça, Sirius. » murmura Remus.

« S'il te plaît, Remus. J'ai besoin... » Sirius s'arrêta et prit une autre inspiration. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Les yeux ambrés restèrent accrochés aux gris pendant un long moment.

Sirius pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme s'il essayait de sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Enfin, après ce qui sembla un siècle à Sirius, Remus hocha la tête. « Oui. » dit-il doucement. « Oui. Je ne devrais pas. Je ne devrais pas mais c'est quand même le cas. »

Le souffle que Sirius n'avait pas réalisé qu'il retenait sortit en un soupir de soulagement. Il avança, titubant légèrement, ses bras entourant l'autre homme et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule nue. « Je t'aime tellement. » murmura-t-il contre la peau.

« Sirius. » Le ton de Remus était presque complètement brisé.

« Tellement. » répéta Sirius.

Remus se retira de l'étreinte et s'assit au bord du lit, fixant ses pieds. « Ça ne change rien, Sirius. »

« Ça change _tout_. » répliqua Sirius.

« Non. Je suis toujours ton professeur. »

« Seulement jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » lui rappela Sirius. « Nous pouvons être prudents pendant ce temp-là. »

« On a déjà parlé de ça. » Remus ne voulait pas relever les yeux.

« Mais maintenant c'est _différent_. » insista Sirius. Il glissa ses doigts sous le menton de Remus et força l'autre homme à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Et en quoi est-ce différent ? » voulut savoir Remus. Ses yeux brillaient une nouvelle fois trop fort.

« Parce que ce n'est pas juste pour passer le temps. Ou une amourette. » expliqua Sirius. « Et nous le savons tous les deux à présent. Et nous savons tous les deux que nous le savons tous les deux. » Il essaya de sourire mais il avait l'estomac noué.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es train de me demander. »

« Je te demande, toi. » murmura Sirius.

« Il y a plus que ça en jeu. » répondit Remus, la voix tout aussi douce.

« Mais tu es tout ce qui compte. »

« Sirius. »

« Remus. »

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre.

Sirius se pencha en avant et posa doucement les lèvres sur le front de l'autre homme avant de se reculer juste assez pour rencontrer ses yeux ambrés une nouvelle fois. « S'il te plaît. » dit-il. Il avait l'impression de souvent dire ce mot-là dernièrement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se mettrait à genoux si ça pouvait l'aider.

Remus mordit un peu plus fort sa lèvre pendant un moment, puis sembla être parvenu à une décision. « Tu as raison. » dit-il.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent.

Remus attrapa les mains de Sirius. Il tira le jeune homme pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui. « Écoute... » commença-t-il. « Ceci est de la pure folie. Non. » Il secoua la tête quand Sirius ouvrit la bouche. « Ne dis rien jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé. Ça, entre nous, est dingue et ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, pour commencer. Mais c'est arrivé. C'est toujours là. Et, aussi fou que ça puisse l'être, je n'ai pas envie d'y mettre un terme. »

« Remus... »

« Attends, Sirius. » L'homme plus petit serra les mains qu'il tenait. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je trouve ça bien. Je suis toujours ton professeur. Je sais que je ne l'étais pas cet été, mais l'été est passé et maintenant, je le suis. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais tu ne sais pas quelles seraient les conséquences si nous étions pris. »

« Je sais... »

« Attends. » répéta le châtain. « Laisse-moi finir. Tu seras diplômé à la fin de l'année. Je ne serais plus ton professeur. Nous attendrons jusque là. »

« Nous attendrons ? » demanda Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux par "nous attendrons" ? »

Remus mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure pendant un moment avant de reprendre la parole. « Nous ferons une pause. » dit-il finalement. « Pas _ensemble_ dans le sens le plus strict du mot, mais...tout simplement en pause. » **(2)**

« Non. » Sirius secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas être _en pause_. Je veux être avec toi. Je ne peux pas ne pas te voir ou te parler. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir en classe et prétendre que tu es juste un prof jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Remus soupira. « Sirius, tu ne comprends pas. »

« Je veux pouvoir te voir en dehors des cours. » insista Sirius. « Je veux pouvoir te parler et t'embrasser et... »

« Non, Sirius. »

« Remus. »

Remus maltraita sa lèvre une nouvelle fois. « D'accord. » concéda-t-il. « Nous serons...amis. D'accord ? Nous dirons...Nous dirons que je suis ton tuteur. Que je t'apprends de la défense plus avancée. Minerva m'a dit que tu avais l'ambition de devenir auror. Nous pouvons utiliser ça comme excuse. Tu peux venir à mon bureau. Je peux t'apprendre et t'aider, te préparer à être un auror, et nous pouvons aussi nous asseoir et parler. Comme des amis. Mais c'est tout. »

« Remus. »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu sois diplômé. »

« Remus. »

« S'il te plaît, n'argumente pas là-dessus, Sirius. »

« Je veux juste... »

« Je sais. » soupira Remus. « Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais c'est comme ça que ça doit être. »

« Non. » Sirius s'approcha. « On sera seuls. Personne ne suspectera rien. On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut. »

« Sirius. »

La langue de Sirius sortit pour toucher la lèvre maltraitée. « On est seuls, maintenant. » murmura-t-il, libérant une de ses mains pour caresser la poitrine nue de l'autre homme. Le frisson en réponse le fit sourire et il libéra son autre main pour la nouer dans les boucles brun clair, attirant l'homme vers lui pour un baiser.

Les bras de Remus s'enroulèrent autour du garçon et ils tombèrent tous deux sur leur flanc avant de rouler légèrement jusqu'à ce que Sirius se retrouve au-dessus du châtain.

Le Black aux yeux gris l'embrassait avec ardeur, transporté. **(3)**

Mais un moment plus tard, Remus le repoussait encore une fois. « Non, Sirius. Mm. Arrête. Non, arrête. »

Sirius s'appuya sur ses mains mais refusa d'abandonner sa position. « Quoi ? »

« Ceci. » fit Remus. « Est exactement ce que nous ne pouvons pas faire. »

« Mais tu... »

« Non, Sirius. » Remus plaça ses mains fermement sur le torse de Sirius et poussa jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme roule loin de lui. « Et maintenant, on dirait que tu as dormi avec tes vêtements. »

« Je préfèrerai ne _pas_ dormir, _sans_ eux. » grommela Sirius, mais il s'assit et fit de son mieux pour lisser son uniforme.

Remus eut un sourire désabusé. « Tu devrais vraiment y aller. » dit-il. « Petit-déjeuner. Et je dois me préparer pour mes cours. »

Sirius soupira. _Il a raison. James et Peter vont se demander ce qu'il m'est arrivé. En parlant de James...Non. Je ne veux pas ramener ce sujet-là maintenant. Plus tard, quand on aura le temps de __parler...Ou s'il décide de s'obstiner sur cette idée de "pause"._ « Je te verrais bientôt ? »

La bouche de Remus se tordit. « J'ose à peine me demander ce que tu feras si je n'accepte pas. »

Sirius cligna des yeux. _Peut-il lire mes... ? Non._

« Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai entendu plus d'histoires sur toi et tes amis de la part de mes collègues que tout ce que tu as pu me dire pendant l'été. »

Sirius sentit ses joues s'échauffer. « Oh. D'accord. Bien. » Il tenta de sourire et espéra que ça n'avait pas l'air trop douloureux.

Remus rit. « Je parlerai à Minerva aujourd'hui de ton...entraînement d'auror. »

Le sourire de Sirius était plus facile à présent. « Bien. » Il se leva, fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Présentable ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus le fixa pendant un moment, puis acquiesça rapidement. « Et même plus. »

Sirius eut un petit sourire suffisant et se pencha pour prendre son sac. Alors qu'il se redressait, il surprit Remus toujours en train de le fixer. « Je te verrais, alors. » dit-il, d'un ton catégorique.

Remus se secoua et se redressa. « D'accord. » dit-il, les joues rouges, tandis qu'il suivait Sirius jusqu'à la porte.

« D'ici là... » Sirius sourit et tendit la main vers la poignée.

Remus l'arrêta. « Sirius, dis-moi une chose. » Il avait l'air curieux.

Sirius se retourna. « Oui ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu réellement venu ici ? »

Sirius sentit ses joues s'empourprer un peu plus, mais il sourit pendant qu'il fouillait dans son sac, décidant qu'une _partie _de la vérité pourrait provoquer une réaction _intéressante_. « J'avais quelque chose à te rendre. »

« Oh ? » Remus arqua un sourcil. « Quoi ? »

« Ça. » répondit Sirius, tirant quelque chose de son sac.

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent démesurément.

**TBC**

**(1) "Something snapped." Personnellement, je ne vois aucun rapport avec cette phrase et le reste donc j'ai simplement traduit littéralement...**

**(2) "on a break"...je n'ai pas trouvé pas d'équivalent français correct.**

**(3****) "The grey-eyed Black hummed happily into the kiss."... ****Celui ou celle qui arrive à me trouver une traduction qui ne soit pas complètement ridicule, je le félicite.**

**Note de l'auteur :** Quelqu'un veut s'aventurer à deviner ce que Sirius va rendre ? Et oui, je sais que Remus se rend plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait dû mais c'est plus marrant de cette façon-là.

**Note de la traductrice** : Désolé de l'énooooooorme retard que j'ai pris mais hey, excuse principale : l'université. Je manque de temps et je manque de motivation. Qu'importe, j'ai ENFIN fini cette trad (rectification : je suis au même niveau que l'auteur maintenant), hallelujah ! Bon, par contre, l'auteur n'a pas fait de nouveau chapitre depuis un bail (facilement plus d''un an), je lui ai envoyé un mail, elle ne m'a pas répondu...Bref, je n'ai pas de nouvelle quant à la continuité de cette fic ou non. Mais KawaiiTenshi27 est la pro pour poster à des années d'intervalle. On espère, on espère ;)

EDIT EN DATE DU 12 MAI 2012 : KawaiiTenshi27 n'a rien publié de neuf depuis 2008 et n'a pas updaté cette fic depuis décembre 2007, je pense que vous pouvez considérer Right Kind of Wrong comme bel et bien abandonnée.

**Ah, et un grand merci à dark and devil time, ma cousine adorée et Babs, pour leur conseils avisés concernant la trad ;)**

**PS : Tayplayrock, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir attendue mais...enfin voilà quoi ! ^^'**

**Merci à tous de votre soutien, de votre patience et de vos reviews !**

**Sorn**


End file.
